A True Pokemon Friendship
by whitelotus1994
Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by those he called friends. He disappeared from the world and returned 7 years later with 2 new mysterious identities. The Kanto World Cup Tournament is coming up and many people come to see the new Kanto champion. Ash will be there as two people and his friends cannot wait to see him. You know what they say "There's more to the story than meets the eye."
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I deleted the summary from the previous chapter so because that page was so short. I hope you all don't mind.**

 **This genre is like other story of how Ash was betrayed by his best friends. But mine was for a good cause. Friends do things for friends and even sacrificing their friendship to help their good friend to make their friend's dream come true. This is what this story was all about. At the end, Ash will have to decide whether he will forgives his friends or not. I hope you like it.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum was betrayed by those he called friends. He disappeared from the world and returned 7 years later with 2 new mysterious identites: Shakt Etumch and Red Satoshi. The Kanto World Cup Tournament is coming up and many people come to see the new Kanto Champion. Ash will be there as two people and his friends cannot wait to see him. You know what they said "There's more to the story than meets the eye."**

 **That's it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Pallet Town**

It has been seven long years after Ash Ketchum and his dear good and loyal partner, Pikachu, had left Pallet Town. Once in awhile, his friends all came to visit his mother, Delia Ketchum, hoping that he would return home, but he didn't. There's was no news of him where did he go, did he enter any Pokemon League, what region have he traveled to, or is he doing well. It was like he disappeared off of the Earth and was dead to the world. But they all had faith in him. If there was one thing they knew about him was that Ash Ketchum would always survive, and he will come back.

Exactly around this time, the missing Ketchum boy's friends came back to his hometown to check if he came home or not. All of the old gangs are all here, every single one of them. They took a little break from their journey and came to pay their respect to Delia. After all, it was their fault that her son disappeared and left without a trace.

May, one of Ash's traveling buddy through the Hoenn Region, entered Ash's room. The room looked the same. Nothing was touched. Not his awards, gym badges, bed and stuff toys. Delia made sure that everything was the same until her little boy returns home. She cleaned it everyday and tried to make sure that there were no dust in the room.

May is a Pokemon Coordinator from Peltaburg City in the Hoenn Region. Her father is a gym leader, and he is very strong. This young girl has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her single fringe on her long brown hair is nearly identical to her father, Norman's. She wears a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white and navy gloves, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. This was the outfit she wore when she first met her dear friend and mentor, Ash and his Pikachu who barbequed her bike. She regretted for what had happened seven years ago. Ashe had helped her everything, and she just turned her back on him. He was her mentor, he was the reason why she starts to like Pokemon. If it wasn't for him, she will be some true Pokemon trainer beginner because when they first met, she was clueless about Pokemon. And look at her now, she grew up and she loves Pokemon everyday.

The young Hoenn Coordinator sat on the bed as she weeps hoping that he would just entered the door and says "I'm back!" But she knows that it would never happens because if he has, then he wouldn't wait seven years to come home.

While she was in his bedroom alone weeping, two of his old traveling buddies, Misty and Dawn, along with her thirteen years old brother, Max, entered the room. Max had never saw his sister cries for a very long time, except for first loss at the Kanto Grand Festival against Solidad. That was the last time she cried after she went on her journey alone to the Johto Region.

Misty is a gym leader in the Cerulean City Gym in the Kanto. Her hometown wasn't far from Pallet Town. This gym leader has orange hair, tied in a ponytail, green eyes and white skin. She wore a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes. She was the first person in the gang to meet Ash and Pikachu. She met them on the same day when Ash first became a Pokemon trainer. She fished them out of the water when he was trying to get away from a flock of Spearows. He stole her bike and tried to get his Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, but the bike got wrecked by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. She followed him on his journey so that he will pay her bike back, but she totally forgot about and enjoyed their adventure together. She became his closest friend ever since.

Max is now a thirteen years old kid and a highly skilled Pokemon trainer. People called him the Boy Genius. He knew a lot about Pokemon because he had studied all of that from Professor Oak's lecture through television, radio, poems and books. He's a big fan of Professor Oak. This kid has short, black hair and brown eyes. He wears a money-green colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wears black, framed half-moon glasses. Long time ago, he traveled through the Hoenn and Kanto Region with Ash, his big sister, May, and Brock. He took notes of those journey and put it to good use when he took on a journey of his own when he turned ten years old. He picked a treecko as his starter Pokemon and traveled through his home region to earn gym badges so that he can compete in the Ever Grande Conference. This kid looks up to Ash and his father. Ash is his inspiration to be a strong trainer and his father is his hero because he wants to be the most powerful gym leader just like his father.

And the last traveling buddies is Dawn, a Pokemon Coordinator from Twin Leaf Town who had traveled with Ash and Brock on their journey in the Sinnoh Region. This Sinnoh native had long blue hair and blue eyes. Her outfit resemble to a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. Her Poketch' from Sinnoh was replaced with a Unova's gadget, Xtransceiver. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. This young girl met and saved Ash's Pikachu from Team Rocket and they became traveling buddies on her first day as a Pokemon trainer.

"May, what are you doing in Ash's room?" Misty asked as she hold her newly evolved Marill.

"I missed him, guys. I missed Ash. We shouldn't have said that to him. Now he's gone and he's never coming back."

"You only missed him because there's no one to argue with you besides me," her brother teased. He was right. There was only two people that she argued with the most: Ash and Max.

Dawn puts her heavy fist on the boy's head and scold him. "Max, shut up! You're making it worse for her."

May slowly smiled a bit. "Max is right. I do miss that."

Dawn sat next to May's right while Misty sat on the other side. Dawn sighted heavily. "We were all wrong to say that he will never become a Pokemon Master. We should have put a lot of faith in him, same way he did it to us. He would always supported us no matter how badly we treated him."

"Well, we did what we could do to push him to his limit." Misty went to Ash's desk and grabs a picture frame. It was a picture of her, Brock and Ash on their return to Pallet Town after Ash's defeat at the Indigo League. Her eyes were filled with tears and sadness. "Ash is a strong trainer, but he plays around too much. All he needs is a little more push to take his training more seriously. I only hope he's okay."

 _ **Flashback- 7 years ago**_

Iris and Cilan made it to Kanto after they and Ash departed in the Unova Region. Ash decided to take a cruise back to Kanto so that he could see all different kinds of Pokemon on the way. Both Iris and Cilan made it to Kanto by taking a plane. They met the rest of Ash's old traveling buddies in Ash's hometown, Pallet Town. They were all waiting for Ash to surprise him in his own home.

Brock, the former gym leader in the Pewter City who was a Pokemon Doctor in training, gathered the troops to the Ketchum living room. They all took a seat and listened to what he has to say. Brock told them of his plans to help Ash to become stronger to become a Pokemon Master. This will take risk and a lot of sacrificing, which this makes everyone uneasy. Because Brock's plan was to betray their dear friend who was the one that gather them altogether.

"WHAT?!" The Cerulean Gym Leader yelled across the room frightening everyone with her loud and majestic voice. "ARE YOU CRAZY, BROCK?!" She gives him her death glare, blazing fire in her eyes, showing the anger she has in her eyes right now. "After everything we had been through, life and death, you want all of us to betray him. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!"

"It's not for real, Misty. It's only for pretense." Brock sighed heavily as he looked at one of his oldest traveling companions. "Did you really think I want to do this?" She didn't answer him, just glaring and waiting for him to continue. "Ash is not taking his journey seriously. He's not learning anything. He depends too much on us. What happens when he actually become a Pokemon Master? A trainer approach him with an injured Pokemon and he had no idea what to do. A Pokemon Master is a person that trainer will look up to the most. No one will respect him if he is clueless. He can't depends on us forever. He needs to learn to depend on himself. He needs a little push."

"A little push?" Max joined in the tension. "For what? Ash is already a strong trainer."

"Ash is strong, yes, but he is slacking off. He could've been a Pokemon Master if he takes his training more seriously. He could have won a league if he takes it more seriously. That is his problem. He went easy on his opponents. I don't want to do this either, guys, but I'm afraid that once we succeed our dreams, what about him? He will fall behind and think that he should have tried hard enough in the past. He will feel sad and then just disappear." He paused for a minute and continues. "We are his friends, the people who support him the most. If we...if we broke his heart, hurt his feeling, he will not give up and train and push himself to his limit. He will become a Pokemon Master sooner than we thought."

"Your plan sounds reasonable, but will it work?" Cilan a Pokemon Connoisseur asked.

"It will work," Brock assured his friends. "Whether you help me or not, I'm continuing on with my plan."

"But Brock, Ash is our friend," May hesitated.

"Because he is my best friends, that's why I'm willing to sacrifice my friendship with him to make his dream comes true. It's a huge sacrifice I'm willing to take. This plan will work. Trust me. I will do this with or without you. Take your time to think about it. We have a week left until ash returns home. Think carefully." He walked away to the kitchen to help prepared for dinner.

 _ **Present Time**_

"What's done is done." Misty puts the picture back where it belongs. "We can't change that." She went to sit back next to May.

The youngest Pokemon trainer sat on one of the bean bag chair across from them. "Misty, where is Brock?" He asked. "I thought you two came here together."

Misty sighed. "We did, but once we got here, he went to steal all of Mimey's chores, fighting with Cilan over it."

Dawn crawled her body into a ball. "Brock sure likes to keep him busy at a time like this." Her voice was saddened as she looked at her friends. She's the next one to cry. Her eyes were ready to rain.

The Princess of Hoenn nodded slowly. "He must have felt guilty planning a stupid plan like that to Ash. It was a good plan to push Ash to betrayal, but now he is gone forever."

The Sinnoh Coordinator puts a hand on the Hoenn Princess's shoulder. "No, it's not. It's not forever. Ash will come back. You'll see. No need to worry, right?"

Before May can reply, a dark skin girl with two big ponytail hair girl entered the Ketchum house followed by a Haxorus. "HEY, GUYS!" The young Dragon Master called out. "ALL OF ASH'S TAUROS ARE MISSING!"

This stunned everyone of the shocking news. Everyone left whatever they're doing and ran as fast as they could to the famous Professor Oak's lab to meet with him.

Once they got to the professor's science lab, they saw him talking to his assistant, Tracey Sketchit; the gym leader of Peltaburg City in the Hoenn Region, Norman, and his wife, Caroline; and Delia Ketchum. They were all talking to each other in a small circle until they were approach and join by the gang.

Brock was the first one to speak before all of his friends. "Professor! Is it true that all of Ash's Tauros were missing?"

The old professor nodded sadly. "It's true, Brock." This made everyone gasped. "I searched all morning for them. All of his Tauros, Ivysaur and Meganium were gone. There are none left."

"Not to mention," Norman continued explaining the disappearing of Ash's pokemon, "Ash's trainer license database was completely wiped out clean. There's nothing left. It was like he doesn't exist anymore." This made everyone gasped and looked at each other to say something.

"Don't you guys have backup files in case something like this happen?" Misty asked. She looked at Tracey.

The assistant shook his head. He can't even made eye contact with her. "That is gone as well."

"Do you think Ash did this?" the young hoenn kid asked. "I mean, is it possible for Ash to come back to Pallet Town, wiped clean his license and took the rest of his Pokemon?"

The oldest man puts a few finger soon his chin and think. "Hmm. I don't think so. Ash has been gone for seven years. I had Volkner, the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City, to help install a virus to protect my computers and research files three years ago. No one can get pass it without a password. Even my surveillance cameras were down exactly at the same time when his license were deleted."

"You have surveillance cameras too?" May shouted. "Since when?"

"We installed some security cameras the same time we installed the virus, considering the fact that Team Rocket likes coming here for Christmas presents." Tracey answered. "Professor Oak and I are trying to make sure that Team Rocket would never dare coming here again."

Cilan did the same thing that the professor did putting his fingers on his chin and thin. "Hmm. There's no way Ash could have done this."

Iris rolled her eyes in annoyance because she knew what was coming next in the connoisseur's mouth. "Uh oh. Here we go with the Connoiseur Detective Cilan again."

"Hax, Haxorus," the dragon Pokemon followed his trainer's face expression with a sweatdrop.

"It's time for detective time!" Cilan exclaimed excitedly.

The Dragon Master sweatdropped. "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut."

Everyone sweatdropped as well. None of them had ever saw this side of Cilan before.

Dawn leaned closed to Iris to whisper. "Iris, what just happen?"

Iris covered her face with embarrassment. "Please don't ask. You do not want to know."

Cilan continue to ignore the look that everyone gives him. "Ash said that he's not coming back until he achieved his dream. This room has no footprint or fingerprint. It should be something that Ash would carelessly left if he did it, but there are none. Ash didn't do this. I mean, Ash has never touched a computer his entire life."

The purple long hair girl nodded. "I agree with Cilan. It will take Ash longer than seven years to pull this off. I mean, he still act like a kid even though he has travel for a long time."

"I think it's time for you to report this to Officer Jenny, Professor Oak," Caroline suggested. "This is major crisis that should be investigated."

"Good idea, Caroline," the professor agreed with the wife of the Peltaburg Gym Leader.

The oldest gym leader stared at the children with both of his arms crossed to his chest. "I don't get it. What did you said to Ash to make him leave like that?" He stares into each and everyone's eyes hoping that they would answer his question, but none of them said a word. Just with silence, he knew that they must have said terrible things to him. Words that they all wished they could take it back, but it was too late. He saw the face expression on Brock. It looked worse than the rest. Brock looks like he haven't had a meal in years. The man who once dreamed to become a Pokemon breeder who was always had a smile on his face, now had a depression one. "I guess I won't need an answer to that, but why would you do that to him? You kids are friends. No matter what, you have to support each other."

"We were wrong, Dad! We wished we can take all of it back, but we can't." She blurted angrily to her father, showing how guilty they all felt. "We were all trying to help him to take his journey seriously, so he would become a Pokemon Master. We never meant to hurt his feeling this much."

"It was my fault," Brock said sadly. "I made everyone pretend to turn against him because I was afraid that he would fall behind if we all succeed in our dreams and he's not. I did all of this because I felt bad for his Pokemon whom he left behind over here. I want to push him so that he can be the best Pokemon Master there is. I never realized that my stupid pushed my friendship with him away forever."

"I didn't do anything, so I guess I don't need to feel bad," a voice said behind them at the door. It was from a man in his early twenties with spiky and messy auburn hair and black eyes. He also wore a lab coat like Professor Oak's and a black collar shirt, dark green pants, and black sneakers. This young man is none other than the young Professor Gary Oak, the famous Professor Oak's grandson.

Follow behind him, there were two more boys in his age. The first boy had purple short hair, wearing a purple jacket, dark gray pants and purple sneakers. The second boy has dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He wears a violet undershirt, and an orange jacket over a dark-gray hooded sweater, and a black waist-belt. He also wears white pants with black and white sneakers. Everyone tared at their friend's three rivals from three different regions: Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova.

Dawn saw the Sinnoh rival's eyes looked at her coldly. "Paul?" His name was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Cilan waved at the Unova rival. "Hi, there, Trip. How's it going?"

"So, it's true. Ash Ketchum is really gone." Instead of greeting the people, Paul said in a rudely and coldly voice.

"You're Paul, Ash's rival in the Sinnoh Region, and that is Trip, Ash's Unova rival. You guys are strong Pokemon trainers who entered the Pokemon League with Ash. I'm Max, nice to meet you." The excited Hoenn Pokemon trainer who was so excited to meet his friend's rivals introduced himself.

"I'm May, Max's oldest sister." The Hoenn Princess introduced herself next.

"My name is Misty, and I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader in the Kanto Region."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Trip. I'm Brock, a Pokemon Breeder who is training to become a Pokemon Doctor."

"I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur and also one of the Striaton Gym Leaders. Nice to meet you, Paul."

"I'm Iris, and this is Haxorus."

"Hax, Haxorus!" Her dragon Pokemon waved at them.

"I'm Norman, the Peltaburg Gym Leader in the Hoenn Region. This is my wife, Caroline. We are May and Max's parents."

"I'm Tracey's Professor Oak's assistant."

"Well, you boys know me as Professor Oak. This is Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother."

"Why are you boys here in Pallet Town?" Delia asked. "We don't have a lot trainer coming here."

"I'm here to have a rematch with Ash. I didn't want to believe it when I heard that he's gone. I guess it's true." The Unova native replied.

Paul rolled his eyes annoyed by the fact that he traveled thousand or maybe hundred thousand miles just to have a rematch with the famous Pokemon trainer of Pallet Town. "Is he really that dense to run away?"

"It's not that?" Brock said sadly. "This whole mess is my fault. I pushed it too far for Ash to take his training more seriously. I told everyone to pretend to betray him so he will felt the pressure to train hard. You see the results how it turns out."

"What exactly did you say to him" Trip asked curiously.

 _ **Flashback**_

After the Unova League was over, Ash Ketchum returns home taking a cruise back to the Kanto Region. He had saw many Pokemon on his way and meet lots of new friends. He even met a journalist named Alexa who was from the Kalos Region. Once he gets home and have lots of rest, his next journey will be at the Kalos Region.

It took home ten days to finally reached Kanto since he kept taking break on island hopping. If he didn't island hopping, then he would have made it in seven days.

Ash stood on cliff in Pallet Town with his loyal and number one Pokemon, Pikachu who was on his shoulder. The both of them looked over at their hometown with a big smile. It seems like only once a year thy get to see their peaceful town.

"Well once again, we are back home!" he said enthusiastically. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika," the yellow rodent nodded agreeing with him.

"Let's hurry home, Pikachu. I'm starving."

He ran down the road and try to make it to his house. Like usual when he comes home from a long journey, he always saw a familiar Pokemon sweeping the sidewalk. "We're back, Mr. Mime!" .

"Mr. Mime!" the clown Pokemon called back waving at them.

Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder and jumped to the clown Pokemon's arms giving it to a hug.

The young boy entered the house quickly taking off his shoes and putting on a white slipper. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Ash!" Multiple voices called his name at the kitchen.

The three of them entered the kitchen and saw many of her friends. Ash was surprised to see everyone in his house. It has been a long time that he saw them. Every single one of them that he had traveled with are in his house. He is really happy to see them, but he's more excited about the food. The dining table had all of his favorite foods.

"Guys, you're all here? What are you doing here?"

"Iris and Cilan gave me a call and told me that you are coming home from a cruise," the professor answered. "I spread the word and they all came to see you."

"Cilan and I thought that we come here to surprise you." Iris smiled. "Are you surprise?"

He nodded with a smile. "Very. Thank you, Cilan and Iris."

"We really like to hear about your journey in the Unova, Ash," Brock put down a dish of a roasted chicken in the center of the table. "But I'm guessing you would like to eat first."

Ash quickly take a seat and Pikachu took his seat next to his buddies: Azurill, Piplup and the newly evolved Fraxure on the ground. "Damn right, I do. I had been running all the way here and I'm starving."

"Then let's eat, everyone." His mom said.

After dinner, Cilan helped Mr. Mime do the dishes while Ash and the other talked in the living room. Delia was in the kitchen making some tea and desserts for everyone. She is trying to give the children some privacy since it has been a long time that they get to see and talk to each other like this. She was very happy for everyone to be together.

"Professor Oak, how come Gary isn't here?" Ash asked.

"Gary is still in the Sinnoh Region doing research about fossil," the professor replied.

"Gary has been working hard. We got to work hard too, right, Pikachu? We can't let Gry become a Pokemon Researcher before we become a Pokemon Master. We will not fall behind! Right, buddy!"

"Pika Pikachu!" The yellow rodent raised its tiny hand into the air and starts cheering.

The Dragon Master in training shrugged her shoulder with a sweatdrop. "What a kid. You do know that it will take you a longer to become a Pokemon Master, right?"

"Then we will just have to train harder than ever, right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and nodded. "Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"You said you will train hard, but you always slacked off," the water gym leader said with her arms crossed. "You may have gotten stronger, but you can never win a single Pokemon League."

"Maybe it was because those trainers are really super strong and they know how to counter my Pokemon's attack." He rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be so mean, Misty. You know that no matter how tough my opponent is, I will never give up."

"You sure can talk, but can you do the walk," Dawn said rudely. "From what I remember, there's only two people who you had a hard time beating: Gary and Paul."

"Dawn, you do remember that I beat him in the Lily of the Valley Conference, right?"

"Still, you lost to Tobias," May mumbled. "What's so great about that?"

"What's going on here?" Ash asked. "Why are you guys ganging up on me? Did I do something wrong for all of you turn against me like this? Max, what's going on with everyone?"

"Ash," his voice stuttered and his eyes were filled with tears and sadness. "I think you should just give up that silly dream of yours."

"What?" Ash's eyes were wide opened with shockness. He just cannot believe his ears. The boy who admired and looked up to him told him to give up his dream. He cannot believe this is happening to him. He just came home and all of his friends are turning against him.

"Ash," the young boy continued talking but he refuses to make eye contact with his idol, "you had traveled longer than all of us, but you still haven't learned anything on your journey. You kept depending on us to help you each time you got yourself in trouble. If you're serious with your dream, then you would have taken a break and trained all of your Pokemon together to become Pokemon Master. It seemed like you had abandoned them."

"That is not true!" The Pallet boy shouted. "I love all of my Pokemon equally. I would never abandoned them." he turned his attention to the Pokemon Doctor in training who he looks up to the most. "You think like them too, right, Brock? Is that why you're so quiet?"

"Actually, Ash, I'm the one had this talk with everyone." He said sadly. "Ash, how many training have you done each day with your Pokemon? Have you trained you other Pokemon that was over at Professor Oak's lab who were waiting for you to come home? Have you rotate them and spend some quality time with them? You have to give up your dream if you're not going to take it seriously."

Ash stared at him. His eyes are full of blazing fire. He cannot believe what he just hear. His human best friend, the one he looks up like a big brother or father figure was the man behind this plan. He was the one that turned everyone against him. He had never thought that his oldest best friend had betrayed him like this. This is not something he would enjoyed coming home.

"I can't believe you, Brock." He clenched his fists. "If you got something to say, why not just say it? I know that this is something Misty and Iris would come out and say it, but I had never thought that it will come from you."

"We do not do that!" The water gym leader denied.

"It's what you always do!" Ash argued back. "You two treated me like I was still a kid who just started his journey. You didn't understand that every trainer learned at a different pace. They don't need to be a different person for others to like them. They're already perfect the way they are. I can't believe my own friends turn on me." He stood up from his seat and walked to the front door. Before he opens the door, he turned around and looked at all of their faces one by one. "I'm going to travel on my own and become a Pokemon Master. I will not come back until I achieve my dream, and once I do become one, I will make you all pay for it. I will make you suffer and wish that you had never MET ME!" He walked out of his own house with the door closed loudly behind him.

 _ **Back to Present Time**_

After telling the two rivals the whole truth, the Sinnoh native rival clenched his fists in anger. His eyes burst in flames. "What kinds of friends are you? Crushing his dream like that even if it was for his own good! From what I've seen so far, Ash is already strong at his own pace. Look at him with Infernape, for example. He got Infernape evolved and under control with Blaze. If I didn't think that Ash was a worthy trainer, then I wouldn't let Chimchar go with Ash. It was because I know that Chimchar needed a worthy trainer like Ash, that's why I let him go. Ash had accomplished a lot of things in his life, and it wasn't still good enough proof to you. SCREW YOU!"

The Unova native rival nodded agreeing with the Sinnoh rival. "I agree with you, Paul. I, too, have seen Ash's battling skills. Even though ASh may be an energetic and naive person and he trained his Pokemon with "love," but I can still see that it was his way of making his Pokemon stronger. It was the bond between him and his Pokemon that makes it stronger. People had their own pace of training. Nobody is perfect!"

"This world is a very big one. There are a lot of pokemon that has never been discovered. Maybe Ash still wants to travel more because it will be a great experience for him to be stronger than he is now. We all want him to be stronger. That is what we all like about him. His battling skills inspired all of us to be strong like him. No one battles like he does." Gary, the grandson of the famous Professor Oak said as he leans behind the wall. "I understand you all want him to be serious in his training, but you guys went a bit too far." He begins to smile at the gang. "I'm sure Ash understands your feelings, and he is training right now to prove how wrong you are."

"Do you know where he is, Gary?" the old Professor Oak asked.

"Last time I saw him was in Sinnoh three years ago with Cynthia." Gary replied taking a seat on one of the rolling chair. "He was training with Cynthia. If I remember correctly, Lance was there too."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Brock yelled at the Kanto rival.

Gary jumped back in fear of the former Pewter Gym Leader's voice. This was the first time he heard Brock raised his voice at anybody. "I wish I could, but he told me not to. He said that when he comes back, he will surprise you."

"Do you have something to do with Ash's missing Pokemon?" Tracey asked. "It seems like you're the key to find Ash since you know what he had been through ever since he disappeared."

"What? No." Gary shook his head. "What I told you about his whereabout in Sinnoh was the truth. That was really the last time I saw him. If I know where Ash is, then I would have been with him and not stand here at all." He paused as he sighed. "If you want to know where he is, then you will have to find Red Satoshi. He knows the answer to everything."

"WOW! RED SATOSHI!" Max screamed excitedly, but then his scream faded. " THE KANTO CHAMPION! Wait a minute. How do you know that Ash and Red know each other?"

"Because Red was there too." He pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed it to everyone. "See for yourself." The picture was in Lake Verity, the same lake where Dawn and Piplup first saw the projected soul of Mesprit. There are four people in the picture with him and Ash. There was a woman there with beautiful long blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore a black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. She stood next to Ash on her left and Gary on her right. Gary's Umbreon was in his arms as he smiled to the camera. Ash's Pikachu sat on his right shoulder as always. Next to Ash was a tall thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He wears a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside. This guy is none other than the Johto Champion, Lance who happens to be a Pokemon G-Man. Next to Lance's left was a tall mysterious person who wore a big black hooded cloak and black boots. The face was completely covered with a black mask from the mouth and was no way to tell if it was a male or female. Last but not least, a tall man around Ash's age stood behind the mysterious man. He had short spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black collar shirt, which he didn't buttoned the two top button; a black jeans and boots. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder, but it was on the left. This Pikachu's fur was spiked a little on the left of its head. Gary smiled at them, holding the picture. "That's me, Cynthia, Ash, Lance, Red and Shakt Etumch."

"The famous Shakt Etumch who won the Kalos League six years ago was also there too?" Once again, the Hoenn Pokemon trainer screamed excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us that you two know him as well?"

"Shakt is very shy. He doesn't like to socialize with people. It took me a lot of time to ask him to get a photo taken with him, and I finally got a photo with him. How Ash know Red and Shakt is beyond me."

"Red Satoshi always wore his cloak all the time," May looked at the picture closely. "Even on magazine, talk show, anywhere, his face was always covered. It seems like he was ashamed of his face. Have you ever saw his face before, Gary?"

Gary shook his head again. "No, I never. This guy really is a mystery."

Just when Gary was finished talking, Trip turned around and was about to walk out of the room until Iris voice stopped him. "Wait, Trip. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Ash. I may not be his friends but unlike you, I'm not going to stay here and wait for him to come back. You called yourself his friends, what a joke. You should be ashamed of yourself." He stared coldly at the Pokemon Doctor and walked out of the room followed behind by the Sinnoh rival.

"I'm coming with you if it's alright," Paul asked to come along with him.

"I usually traveled alone, but sure." Trip smiled to the Sinnoh native trainer. "Some company and a serious rival of Ash Ketchum will be nice." Together they walked out of the Oak Laboratory and onto the dirt road to find the missing Pallet boy.

While the two rivals left, May opened the window and looked around the grassy field. It was really quiet since Ash's Tauros were missing. Those Tauros loves to run around on the ranch making a huge ruckus and breaking the fences. Now it was so quiet like nothing had ever happen. She looked more around the ranch and saw a huge mansion next to a white building with a huge letter "P" on it. The white building must be Pokemon Center. The mansion and the Pokemon Center were on top of the hill in front of the road to the forest. This huge mansion was surrounded by different types of berries trees and a huge black gate. She kept her eyes focus on the mansion. She has been to Professor Oak's lab and ranch many time before, but she had never saw that beautiful mansion on that hill before.

"That's weird. I've never saw that mansion before."

"Which one, May?" Misty asked.

"That big mansion up there," the Hoenn Pokemon Coordinator pointed to her right side. Everyone then crowded to the window to have a closer look at the mansion, squishing her. "HEY! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!"

"Sorry!" they all apologized to her and laughed weakly as they stepped away trying to give her some space..

"That mansion was built two years ago," the old professor explained. "No one know who owned it and no one dared to trespass over there. When it was first got done built, there are people in weird clothes entered that hill."

"What's behind that hill, Professor Oak?" Norman asked. "Do you know what is it?"

"The beach and an island that Pokemon took refuge. For some reason, I'm not even allowed to go to the beach anymore. " He answered. "Whoever the mansion belongs to, he or she bought hundred to acres of the land over here and three-fourth of Pallet Town." This shocked everyone. Three quarters of Pallet town was now owned by a mysterious person. Who would buy lots of land like this? And what is he or she going to do with the land?

"Should we check it out?" Misty asked. Everyone nodded with excitement written all over their faces, except, Gary.

The young researcher took a seat near the computers sighed heavily. "You guys go ahead. I had lots of research to do. Not to mention the data that was deleted. I'm going to try to recover it if I can." Everyone left the room and went up on the hill. Once they were gone, Gary pulled out his cell phone and texted an unknown number from his contact list. "Everything went according to the plan and it's successful. They're going to the mansion now." He sends it and makes sure that no one saw him on the phone.

A couple minute later, a reply came back to his phone. He opened and reads the text to himself. "Good. All there is left to do is up to Tommy. I'll be home soon."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is Chapter 1. I'm sure you're all curious who is this mysterious person that Gary Oak is texting to and who is Tommy. Those two questions will be reveal in the next chapter. Let me know if you like this chapter or not. Please don't judge if you had a problem with it or don't like it. Because I already made myself clear on my profile that I'm not a good writer. I working on my writing to improve it by writing story. And this is my first story of Pokemon. I hope you like it. See you next time. To be continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is Chapter 2. This chapter will explain who is the mysterious person that owned the mansion, the person that Gary Oak texted and Tommy. This is where Ash Ketchum comes to the story.**

Chapter 2

 **Lumiose City, Kalos**

A man with short black messy hair, brown eyes wears a black collar shirt, which his two top buttons were not buttoned, a gray jacket, a black jeans and blue slip on shoes. He carried a black backpack on his back. He had a Pikachu on his left shoulders. He walked into the Lumiose plane carrying two big silver suitcases, and he was followed by three people.

A beautiful woman with long honey hair and blue eyes. Her hair was braided beautifully to the sides. She wears a sleeveless hot pink cardigan over a white shirt, black legging and brown boots with heels. And she had a hot pink fedora hat with a black straps on her head. She is carrying a small hot pink backpack behind her back.

This beautiful and elegant girl was in front of another girl by the age of thirteen. This kid is the youngest out of the four of them. She has blonde hair that was curl to her right shoulder. This young girl has sky blue eyes and nice fair skin. She wears a white cardigan over a black collar shirt, white cami jeans and pink mary jane shoes. She carries a small yellow crossbody shoulder bag.

Last but not least, a male in the same age as the first man. He had messy blonde hair and it seems to be electrified since it has a lightning bolt turf of hair on top of his head. He has sky blue eyes similar to the young thirteen year old girl. He wore a blue collar shirt, yellow jacket, black jeans and black boots. He carries a white backpack that he invented himself to be a half robot half backpack. On his feet, he had a black sneakers.

They walked into the plane together and took their seat next to each other in the first class side. The blonde hair siblings sat next to each other, letting the younger sibling sit by the window, so she could see everything. Behind then were the other two people. The lady sat by the window while the man sat next to him.

The man with black hair felt his phone vibrate. He put his phone on vibrate since he doesn't want to bother other people. He opened his phone and saw a text message from a dear old friend. "Everything went according to the plan and it's successful. They're going to the mansion now." He replied back to the sender. "Good. All there is left to do is up to Tommy. I'll be home soon." He sends it as soon as he's done with texting.

A flight attendant who wore a red outfit and black heels walked by his seat as she saw him touching his phone. "Excuse me, Master Shakt. The plane is starting to leave now. May you put your phone away please?"

He smiled to the flight attendance. "Sorry about that. Please wake me up when we landed in Viridian City airport."

She bowed to him. "Yes, Master Shakt." She left to serve the other passengers.

The man who called himself Shakt leaned behind his chair, put on his sleeping mask and fell asleep. His Pikachu sat on his laps and took a little nap. The lady who sat next to him was touching her laptop to look at all the news in Kanto. The two siblings who sat in front of him both took a little nap as well.

 **Pallet Town**

Max was followed by his parents and friends up to the hill where the mansion resides. They walked past so many ranches and houses. It took the about five minutes to reach to the house. They walked past the woods and followed the dirt road.

Norman stopped walking and looked at a branch. The branch seemed different than the rest. It has a shiny glowing red light. "Uh, guys. I think we should head back."

"Why, Norman?" His wife asked.

"But, Dad, we came this far." His son whined.

"We are being watched, everyone." The Peltaburg gym leader replied. He removed the branch and it seems his suspicious was right. That red light comes from a camera, but it's no ordinary camera. It's a surveillance cameras. "I think the owner of this place does not want anyone to trespass."

"It should be fine," the professor assured him. "We're only going to say hi to them. Come on. We made it this far. There's no turning back." He continued walking forward down the road.

Norman sighed and facepalmed. "Don't say that I didn't warned you." He followed and walked behind them.

Once they reached the entrance to the front door of the mansion, a man with scarlet red spiked hair whom they all saw in the picture that Gary was showing them earlier walked out of the mansion. It seemed like he already knew they would be coming to check out the mansion. It's kind of like he can predict it that they were coming. This man is none other than the Johto Champion, Lance, a Dragon Master.

Everyone became shocked when they saw him come out of the mansion. Their eyes were about to popped out when they saw him. They were shocked, confused, and puzzled. Who would have thought that the first person they meet at the mansion was the Johto Champion. Does he owned the mansion? But the real billion dollar questions is: who owned this mansion and three quarters of Pallet Town?

"LANCE!" They all said it together.

He smiled at them. "Hello! What brings you guys here?"

"We saw this mansion, so we came to check it out." The youngest trainer asked."Lance, do you owned this house?"

He shook his head. "Nope. This house belong to a good friend of mine. I came to visit him, but it turns out he's not home yet. So, I'm waiting for him."

"Who owned this house, Lance?" Brock asked curiously.

"Whoever he is, it's none of your business." A thirteen years old boy with short blonde hair and green eyes walked out of the mansion. He wears a dark blue jacket over a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He is followed by a blue and yellow Pokemon that looks like a lion cub. "Who said that you can come here?"

"Tommy, be nice." Lance had his hands on his hip and stared angrily at the young boy. "These people meant no harm."

"But my job was to make sure that no one trespassed here when master is not home." The boy whose name was Tommy argued. "You should already know that master doesn't accept any visitors, and he doesn't like to socialize with people."

"Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" the lion cub growled at the strangers.

"A Shinx!" The Sinnoh Coordinator pulled out her Pokedex and does a search on Shinx.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon," the Pokedex said. "When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."

Iris walked slowly to Shinx. "Aw, it's so cu-" The Dragon Master is interrupted by the Flash Pokemon who was using Thunderbolt on her. She is now a barbeque Iris.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tommy warned her with a sweatdropped. "Shinx doesn't likes strangers coming near him even if they had good intentions."

Cilan pulled Iris up. "Iris, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she tried to fix her hair. "That is one strong Thunderbolt."

"I'm giving you a chance to leave this area unharm," the kid gives them their first warning. "If I saw you again, I will attack. And don't think that I wouldn't find out. I had my eyes on the surveillance twenty-four, seven. I'm only giving you one warning. You will not receive a second one. Don't blame me if I attack."

Lance bowed to them as he apologized sincerely. "I'm sorry on behalf of Tommy, but he is right. You shouldn't be here."

Norman smirked at everyone, knowing that he was right from the start. They should have turned back now. "See." He said with sarcasm. "I told you guys we should have turn back, but no, you guys said that it was 'alright'."

"Hey, Lance," Max ignored his father's sarcasm. "What is Tommy's problem? How come he doesn't like us?"

"Don't mind him, Max." Lance chuckled. "Tommy was only following my friend's wish to not allow anyone here when he's not home. Tommy is his apprentice, and he is very devoted to my friend. So, if you want him to change his mind to let you take a look around this place, then don't count on it."

"Well, we should leave anyway." Professor Oak replied turning back to preparing to walk away. "It's nice meeting you, Lance."

They turned back walking away down the dirt road back to the professor's lab. They still haven't figured out who owned that place and who stole Ash's Tauros. But the owner of that mansion was not their concern, the missing pokemon is. Also, Tommy is not someone they do not want to deal with. It is very clear that he has a temper. They should leave for their safety. They bid their farewell to the Dragonmaster and leave as quickly as they could.

Four mysterious people walked on the dirt road of Pallet Town. They're heading on the road toward the mansion that was on the hill. There are two beautiful young ladies and two handsome young men walked together side by side on the road.

One of the female was in her early twenties. She was being carried by the man who was the same age as her. She has beautiful long red hair with brown eyes. She wears a white frilly blouse with sleeves, black legging and a pair of white opened toe high heels. She carries a black crossbody shoulder bags. For accessories, she wears an orange gemstone that made into a flower earring. She had a red bangle bracelet on her right wrist. On her other wrist was a gold chain bracelet with a heart charm. This girl goes by the name Alissa. She is the first Kanto Elite Four that trainer needs to defeat to move on to the next Elite Four. The old Kanto Elite Four retired after Red Satoshi, the current Kanto Champion became Champion. The old Elite Four waited for a worthy trainer to defeat all of them and take over as Champion, so they could retired. It was time for a new generation with skills and talents to take over. Alissa specialized in Fire-type Pokemon like Flint from the Sinnoh Elite Four. She had all typed of fire Pokemon and her partner is Delphox. She happens to be a fashion designer, model and actress. She was originally from the Kalos Region and she is the youngest sister of the Laverre Gym Leader, Valerie. She moved to the Kanto Region to find her own path of fashion and modeling instead of being in her sister's shadow.

Being the youngest of the group, she is a brat and always wants things her way. But she means well, and she is selfless most of the time. When her friends asked for a favor, she will help and not ask for anything in return. This young girl had a crazy imagination, whether it was for her designs, romance or people, her imagination are wild. When she had a Pokemon battle, she's all fired up and cannot wait to show opponents how strong she is. In other words, she's a show off and very confident. Being confident in her battling skill always got her into trouble by Tamara who will scold her to focus on battling than bragging. She's very energetic when battling or catching fire pokemon, but she is very lazy of walking. She always want someone to carry her. She is also very fond of cute toys, dress and jewelries. She has a habit of collecting Pokemon toys.

The male who was carrying her on his back was Leo, and he's the second Kanto Elite Four that trainer needed to beat next after they defeated Alissa. He had blue short hair, ocean blue eyes and white pale skin. He wears a sleeveless blue shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. For accessories, on his left wrist, he wore a blue Poketch that he got from the Sinnoh Region when he went to catch Pokemon there. Leo specialized in Water-type Pokemon, and his partner is Blastoise. He had collected all kinds of water pokemon from all different regions. He is a Pokemon Breeder, a chef who owned a ten star restaurant in Saffron City called Splasharkle. The reason for this name was because when water splashes, they sparkled, so he put those two words together.

Being the other youngest of the group, he had a hot-headed temper. He would do anything for his friends, but when it was too much for him to handle, he complains, gets angry and whines. Despite his temper, he has a good heart and will helps his friend when they were in needed. When it comes to battling, he was very energetic. He was also very good with all kinds of pokemon since he's a Pokemon Breeder. He loves helping trainers with their pokemon and giving advice and tips how to raise them well. He looked up to Justin, Tamara and Red like an older siblings and admired their skills in battling.

The next Elite Four is Justin who was in his late twenties. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt, khaki cargo pants and black military boots. He carried a black backpack on his back and silver suitcase on his right hand. He had a silver dog tag necklace around his neck. He is the tallest and the oldest of the group and he was around Lance's height. He specialized in Grass-type Pokemon, and his partner is Leafeon. This calm and smart man is a Pokemon agent who got the rank of a Senior Agent. He worked for the Pokemon Agency in a region called Daimonz.

Daimonz is a mysterious region that controlled by the law. This region had no pokemon league, pokemon contest, elite four, champion or tournament. This is where the pokemon agent, international police and and pokemon ranger worked. They had academy and school for trainer to enter and train if they want to work with the law. They also had the highest technologies in the world that other region doesn't have.

Since Justin is the oldest, he is the brother figure of the group. He's very mature, but sometimes he would joke around a bit to make his friends laugh. When he battled a trainer, he is officially calm in a battle and can counter attack his opponent's pokemon even though his were at a disadvantage type. He is very kind and barely raised his voice to scold anyone. As a Pokemon agent, he despised trainers who don't appreciate and respect all the hard work their pokemon had done for them and just abandoned them. He hates pokemon poaching, especially stealing other trainer's pokemon. He believes that the bond between Pokemon and human are very special and purehearted. He is really close to his best friend, Tamara, and will do anything to protect her. He is also very overprotective of his friends and would do anything to protect them from harm.

Last but not least, the last female of the group is Tamara, and she is the strongest leader of the Kanto Elite Four. This beautiful girl had long light pink hair that was tied into a ponytail. She has light brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a sleeves white collar shirt, black pants, and brown boots with heels. She had the same necklace at Justin who happens to be her best friends ever since they were children. She also carried the same backpack as him. Tamara specialized in Fairy-type and her partner is Sylveon. She is like an older sister to Alissa and always encourage her to train harder. She is also a Pokemon Agent and had the rank of Senior Agent just like Justin. She and Justin got along very well and were always there for each other no matter what.

As the leader of the Elite Four, she is very strict. She expects everyone to follow the law at all cost. Those who breaks the law will be punished, that is what she believes. Because her father is the director of the Pokemon Agency, she wants to earn respect from him and others senior agents. She may seemed mean because she never smiled and always glared evilly, but deep down, she is very nice person. She will help her friends and people in need and hide in the shadow, so they wouldn't know that she sincerely helps them. She doesn't like taking credit of helping others and do not want their gratitude because she believes it was her job to help them. She may looked like she doesn't care about her friends, but she would always be there for them even if they annoyed her. She will have their backs, and in return, they will have hers. She's also shy and do not talk much to other people beside Justin and the Kanto Champion. Despite her cold nature, she has a soft spot for cute Pokemon.

Leo dropped to the ground panting with Alissa still on his back. He had run a restaurant every day, but he was never this tired. He realized that he need to work out out more in the future. He is really out of shaped. He got back up and continued walking, but since his legs are tired, they moved really slow.

"FINALLY!" Alissa cheered happily. "We made it back to Pallet Town again! I thought we would never make it by sundown. Walking is sure hard work." She complained.

"Oh, really?" Leo rolled his eyes and and dropped Alissa to the ground after carrying her on his back for hours. She falls lay flat on her butt. "I should be the one complaining since I carried you for hours and my legs are about to come off."

She rubbed her butt, still sitting on the ground. "Ouch! Leo, you're so mean. Tamara! Justin! Leo s being mean to me!" She begins to whine and pout.

Tamara turned around with her face red as a Tomato berry. "Stop screwing around, both of you!" She shouted. "We're almost there. hurry!"

Justin pulled Alissa up and gives water bottle to Leo who needed the water the most. He smiled enjoying seeing the torture that his fellow elite went through. "That's what you get for volunteering to carry her. You deserve it!" He smirked at him.

Once again, he rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be nice. Who knew that she will be so heavy." he continues panting again. "My strength is all gone. I don't think I can walk anymore. This little girl weigh 150 lb more than me."

Alissa's face begins to heat up. "I AM NOT HEAVY!" She yelled. "For you information, I only weighed 105.2 lb!"

"105.2 lb?" He gives her the face expression of "Wow, seriously" in sarcasm. "That is a lot for a small girl like you. Maybe you gain weight from eating all of those Beartic ice cream cone."

"Quit playing around!" their leader raised her voice in anger. "Shakt's home is only five minutes away from here! Come on. Let's move!" She starts walking away from the group to the mansion.

"But I can't walk anymore." He still complained and whined. "I'm already out of energy."

The older lad sighed and rolled his eyes. He is tired of being the mature one between the three of them. He crouched down turning his back to Leo who was sitting on the ground. "Get on."

Leo blinked multiple times, confused. "Huh? What?"

"Get on." He repeated. "I will carry you. I only offer once. If you don't get on in three seconds, the offer is gone."

Leo quickly get on his back before he even starts counting. "Thanks, bro. You're the best."

Justin got up with Leo on his back. He grunts as he felt the heavy weight on his back. "I believe you are even more heavy than Alissa." He said in annoyance and regret that he shouldn't have offer his services.

"I AM NOT HEAVY!" Alissa shouted.

"Whatever. Let's hurry!" He began to run down the road that was going straight to the mansion.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted and ran after them.

Three minutes later after running toward the mansion, the three of them finally made it. They saw their leader drinking a cup of tea as she sat down on the porch swing.

She smirked at the gang. "How's the run? Tired?" She giggles amusingly.

Her best friend dropped Leo to the stairs and laid flat on the ground with his face facing the ground. "Shut. Up. it's…not...funny!" he tried to catch his breath.

She gives him a bottle of cold water. "I wasn't teasing; I was asking."

The apprentice of the mansion walked out of the house. He smiled once he saw them. It has been a long time that they dropped by. When he first became an apprentice to their friend, he saw them everyday. They would helped him out as much as they could to make him a strong Pokemon trainer. He had a lot of respect for them. Alissa and Leo are like the older siblings who would play with him like pull off some pranks. As for Tamara and Justin, they're the siblings that he could be mature around. So there are two sides of him: the mature and energetic side.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted them politely. "Do you want something to eat? I just made some steaks and spaghetti, along with some garlic bread for you, in case you might be hungry."

"Thank you so much!" Leo jumps up and runs inside toward the kitchen. "I am so hungry!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "And you just said earlier that you can't walk because you're out of strength. That little liar." All of a sudden, he felt the whole place was quiet. "So, Tommy, where's Ahh- I mean, Shakt. Where is he?"

"He's on a plane right now from the Kalos Region." The kid answered. "He should be here in four hours."

Lance walked out of the house to greet them. "Hey, guys. Wow, Justin! You look awful. Are you okay?"

"I will be okay if you carry me inside to get some AC."

Lance laughed. "Okay. Come on, you little kid." He grabs his arms. He then noticed Tamara glared evilly at him. He blushed as he greet her. "Hello, Tamara."

She is still glaring at him, holding her teacup. "Lance. Long time no see." Her voice is as cold as ice. She was about to take a sip of her tea, but felt it empty. "I need a refill." she went back into the house to refill her up.

Lance sighed facepalming. "She is never going to let it go, is she?"

Justin laughed at his friend. "Nope. You gave her a smooch." He teased the Johto Champion by making the smooching sounds.

"You can't blame for kissing her." He argued. "This is your fault for double-triple dare me to."

"It was a joke, but you actually did it anyway. Remember how it goes."

 **Flashback- A year ago**

Justin and Lance were watching Tamara battling with Tommy. They were trying to make Tommy's Eevee stronger before they evolve it into a Leafeon. Alissa and Leo were fighting trying to kill each other. And their good friend, Shakt Etumch who was once known as Ash Ketchum tried to stop them.

"Tamara is really good." Lance complimented the leader of the Elite Four. "That Sylveon of hers is really strong."

"Hey, Lance. What do you think of Tamara?"

"She's very tough and strong. No one is as strong as her, except Ash, of course."

"No, no, no! I wasn't talking about that. I was asking if you think she was beautiful or not."

"What are you up to, Just? Playing cupid again."

"I need to find a good man for my best friend. I want to make sure that she will be taken good care when I'm gone."

"When you're gone?" Lance asked confusingly. "Where are you going, Jusin?"

"I haven't told the others yet because I was afraid they will be sad." He replied in a low and sad voice and a tear drops down on his face. "Lance, give me your word that you won't say anything to them." He puts on the puppy's face. "Please. I'm begging you."

The Dragon Master sweatdropped as he tried not to look at his puppy's eyes. "Okay. I promise. I give you my word."

"I just visited the hospital. They said that I had a brain tumor. I'm on the stage 4 and there's no cure. If I do surgery, I will only have two months left, and it will be too late."

"Brain tumor? But you look so healthy."

"This face is not healthy. It was all pretense. I'm so tired, and I collapsed a lot these last few days. That's why I'm looking for a boyfriend for my best friend. So, do you like her or not?"

Lance scratched his head head in puzzlement. "Um, I think she's beautiful, really beautiful, but she ha-"

"Has a temper? Of course, that's how she is. She's a very hard working agent and she doesn't want people to see her soft side. You think she's beautiful? That means you like her! From now on, Lance, you're officially her boyfriend!"

Lance's eyes were about to popped out from shockness. "WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?"

"You're not scared of her, are you?"

"Of course, I'm not scared of her." He fakes a cough. "What makes you think a man like me would be scare of a girl like her?"

"Then I dare you to go over there and kiss her." He smirked at the Dragon Master.

This time, it was Lance's mouth that were wide opened. "You really are crazy, had a more crazy imagination than Alissa."

"Then I double dare you!"

"Nope."

"Triple dare you!"

"Not in this lifetime."

Justin growled in anger and annoyance. "I DOUBLE-TRIPLE DARE! IF YOU WON'T DO IT, THEN YOU'RE SCARED OF HER!"

Lance growled back in annoyance. "FINE! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN AND WATCH!" He marched over where Tamara is.

She looked up and saw Lance heading her way. "What's up, Lance? Do you need something?"

He gulped in fear and placed his hands together near his forehead. "Please forgive me of what I'm about to do and please don't hit my face!"

She sweatdropped in confused. "What are you talking about?"

He cupped her face with his hands and placed his lips onto hers. Five seconds later after he kissed her, her normal and beautiful sparkling eyes turned into blazing fire. She pushed him away and landed her fist on his face as hard as she could.

Ever since that day, everything changed for the both of them. Their friendship became strained and they barely said a few words to each other. Lance found out that Justin was lying about his brain tumor. The truth is, Justin meant no harm. He only wants his best friend to have someone in her life. She's in her late twenties, closing to her thirties. He only wanted her to have a future with someone. And who is better than the Johto Champion? Lance was not the only one who got hurt. Justin got beaten up pretty bad from both Lance and Tamara. He almost broken a leg.

 **Present**

"Looks like it was your fault for believing in me." Justin smirked.  
"Then I'm sorry for this." The Dragon Master dropped Justin and he landed on the ground.

Leo entered and joined in the scene carrying a plate of his food that Tommy just made. "Wha tuh big dee? U sill khis er." He talked as he is still chewed his food.

"What?" The Kanto Elite Four repeated, still chewing. "Leo, I had no idea what you're trying to say through that stuffy mouth of yours!" He facepalmed .

Leo quickly swallowed his food and took a big gulp of his water from the water bottle that he was carrying on his arms. "I said, "what's the big deal? You still kiss her!""

"Just ask her out on a date." The Pokemon Agent tried to get up on his own since Lance refused to hold him up. "That would make things easier. You know you like him."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear what you just said."

Justin walked to the front door. "I'm going to get something to eat since I carried a twenty-four years old who weighed over 10,000 lbs up to this house." He walked inside leaving an angry Leo getting heat up.

"I AM NOT OVER 10,000 LBS!" He yelled in anger feeling a huge hot fire behind him.

They all went together in the house and waited for Shakt Etumch and his guests to arrive in the Viridian International Airport.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it for Chapter 2. The next chapter will have a full scene of Ash Ketchum and a battle between Tommy vs. Max, May, Dawn and Iris. don't forget to leave a feedback and let me know how you feel about this chapter. To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lumiose Plane**

Still six hours away from the Kanto Region in the sky, the man who was now named Shakt Etumch, woke up from his nap. By the time he wakes up, the girl who sat next to him was now asleep. Her head is on his right shoulder. He moved his arm to wrap her and moved her closer to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked over to see his other two buddies. They were still sleeping with their heads tilted and touches each other.

Suddenly, he turned around as he heard a noise coming from the other side behind the first class room. He heard little kids arguing with the flight attendance staffs. He carefully placed her head on a pillow and leans so seat so she can sleep peacefully. He made his way to where the noises are. He saw five little kids: two were the age of seven while the other three were the age of ten. The two small children were a boy and a girl. The boy had orange hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He wears a blue shirt over a white long sleeves, black pants, and white sneakers with a pokeball signs on the side. The girl has blonde hair that was tied in two pigtails with pink bows on each pigtails. She has light blue eyes and pale skins. She wears a light pink shirt under a blue jeans overall and a black sneakers. The other three older kids were two boys and a girl. One of the older boys has orange spiky hair that spiked up like a volcano, and light brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a picture of Chespin on it, blue jeans short, and black sneakers. The other has brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wears a red jacket over a black T-shirt, black pants, and black boots. And lastly, the girl has long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and blue ocean eyes. She wears a sleeveless turquoise cardigan over a white dress, black legging and brown boots. Each of those kids holds a magazine with a picture of Shakt on the cover with his number one partner, Pikachu. The magazine is a fashion magazine.

Shakt Etumch once competed in the Kalos League, Lumiose Conference seven years ago. His Greninja could changed its appearance when it was engaged in battle. This form was called a Bond Phenomenon, according to Professor in Sycamore, a Pokemon Researcher in the Kalos Region. This form looks like a mega evolution, but there was never a report about Greninja's mega evolution form. This form is the true bond between a trainer and its pokemon. There was also no report if this happens to anyone else, but it sure brought a lot of attention to the Lumiose Conference. He made it to the finals and had an amazing battle with his opponents, Alain who gave him his biggest challenge ever. They had a full battle of using six Pokemon. Alain used a Mega Charizard while he used his Greninja on their last battle. Greninja was on its new form, which they called it an "Ash-Greninja Form." In order to control this form, Ash must have complete faith and trust in his Greninja. Even though they had trusted each other, they can still feels each other's pain just like before when they first discovered this form.

The battle between him and Alain was so astonishing and epic that was all they talked about ever since they saw at the conference. Their new form beated Mega Charizard, and he won the Lumiose Conference. After the Kalos League, that was all people talked about. He became very famous and every professors around the world went to talk to him and Professor Sycamore about this form that they had saw in television. He was in many interviews, magazines, and in modeling business, thanks to his friend, Alissa who was the sister of the Laverre City Gym Leader, Valerie. They were the one who put him in there, but he did it without arguing because he was helping out his friends. Both of them worked together to design clothes for the men's lines, and Shakt happens to be their number one model. He is not only famous in the Kalos Region for modeling or winning the league with that outstanding battle against Alain, but he is also famous for being the best and strongest Pokemon trainer in the world. He and his Pokemon are invincible and unbeatable. Everyone begins calling him Master Shakt Etumch. Right now, he's on the same level as the new mysterious Kanto Champion, Red Satoshi.

The kids are stunned to see the most powerful Pokemon trainer standing in front of them. The flight attendants bowed in apologies.

"We're sorry that we woke you up, Master Shakt." The flight attendant who promised to wake him up once they arrived in the Kanto Region apologized. "We will ask these kids to go back to their seats."

"It's alright. I'm already awake before you guys started arguing. Why don't you go back to your job and let me take care of this?" The flight attendants nodded their heads and went back to work. He smiled to the kids who were all gazing at him with stars in their eyes admiring their idol. "Do you kids need something?" He asked politely as he whispered.

"Master Shakt," the older boy with orange moved in front of the other kids, "we are huge fans of yours. Can we get an autograph, a handshake, and photo taken with you?"

"Pretty please." The little girl with pigtails begged putting on her puppy eyes.

Shakt chuckled but tried to keep his chuckling very low so that he wouldn't disturb the other passengers from the first class room. He continues to whisper. "Sure, but please lower your voice, okay. You will disturb other people if you talk so loud. Everyone is taking a nap since the flight will take so long."

"Okay." The kids whispered together. They placed their fingers to their lips and shushed each other quietly.

They moved to the other side, so they wouldn't disturb anyone. The other side had a lot of passengers and most of them were wide awake. When they saw him, they all formed a line behind the children so that they could all get an autograph and photo taken. Most of them didn't ask for a handshake, but he gives them one and thanks them for supporting him ever since he had won the Kalos League.

Once he was done, he returned back to his seat where he found his companions wide awake. The girl who sat next to him was feeding his Pikachu. The other boy was teaching his sister how to make Pokemon food for Electric-type Pokemon. The little girl fed her Dedenne with those food.

"Hey, Shakt! Where did you go?" The honey haired girl asked him. He explained to her what happened. "I see." She giggles. "You just couldn't say "no" to any kids."

"Well, they were just kids." He took his seat next to her and scratched Pikachu's head while he ate. "When I was their age, I wanted to meet every single strongest trainers, Elite Fours and Champions, but I never did until I went on my journey. If I turn them down, then I will lose their respect. I want to be someone who they can look up to and depend on. That's why I finally work so hard as a Pokemon Master. Brock is right. If I want to be a Pokemon Master, then I need to be one who they can really look up to. Not because of my battling skills, but my knowledge as well."

"You're too soft, Ash." She smiled and blushed. "But that is one of the reason why I love you. You're the best man anyone could have met."

"I love you too, Serena, and you're going to love my mom as well. She's a really great chef, and her flower garden is beautiful. You, Delphox and Sylveon are going to love it."

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but you guys are so mushy." The boy in front of them frowned. "I don't want Bonnie to get ideas from you two to find me a girlfriend."

"Even if they don't give me any idea, I will still look for a girl for you." She laughed. "You need someone to look after you. You look very handsome without you glasses, Clemont. I'm sure a lot of girls will fall head over heels for you."

He rolled his eyes. "I want my glasses back, Shakt."

"But, Clemont, if you wear your glasses, you will just lose them, break them or someone will take them." He tried to reason with his friend. "That happen once before remember."

He had a point though. Before the four of them met a wild Pacham who likes to perform, before Serena caught him, Pacham stole both Clemont's glasses and Shakt's cap. When his glasses was stolen, he kept hitting trees and giant rocks. Since he can't see, he apologized to them and his little sister, Bonnie, had to tell him he was talking to trees and rocks. It was Serena who brought their stolen cap and glasses back to them.

"But I like my glasses." He whined with watering eyes.

"I don't have it with me." Shakt shrugged his shoulder giving him the "You'll never have it back" look.

Clemont turned around and continued to feed Dedenne.

 **Pallet Town**

About the time they got back to the Oak Laboratory, there was already a law enforcement vehicle outside the lab. As they got closer to the vehicle, there was no one inside. Since this vehicle belongs to the law enforcement, there's only one person in their minds: Officer Jenny.

Before they can ask each other who called Officer Jenny, Brock who claimed to be the master of romance ran toward the house calling her name. This made everyone laughed weakly. It has been a long time and something has never changed about him. He just couldn't leave a pretty girl alone. But no matter how many time he got rejected, he gets back on his feet and flirt with another pretty girl. This really made everyone embarrassed. Not to mention a headache for Misty, Max and his Croagunk who just popped out of its pokeball and used Poison Jab on either Brock's chest, stomach and mostly his butt and dragged its trainer away. The three of them stopped him going "gaga" over a pretty girl, and this is one headache they always had. Looks like the job of taking care of Brock's bad habit is not over yet.

Croagunk followed his trainer inside the the lab while Misty and Max sighed with exhaustion. "Here we go again." Misty exhaled.

"I believe it's your turn, Misty." Max rolled his eyes pushing Misty toward the door.

"My turn? What about your turn?" The Water Gym Leader argued. She tried to him to the door too. So they were basically pushing each other.

"I already did it this morning at the market!" The Peltaburg boy argued back. "It's your turn now."

Dawn laughed at her two friends. "No need to worry anymore, guys. Croagunk already did the work. See!" She pointed to the door. They all saw the Toxic Mouth Pokemon dragged a crybaby Brock out of the lab.

"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. MY JENNY!" The former Pewter Gym Leader yelled.

They entered the lab where they had left Gary earlier and saw Gary standing at the door. Their hunches are correct. It is Officer Jenny with her partner, Growlithe, and they are inspecting the room.

"Officer Jenny!" The professor called her name.  
Gary turned around and saw everyone. "Oh? You guys are back. I called her here to inspect the room for prints."

"Growlithe, do you see any clues?" The officer asked her loyal partner. "Prints or anything?"

"Growlithe growth!" The puppy Pokemon shook its head as it looks at its partner.

"Then whoever done it must be a pro." the officer sighed with disappointment. "This is harder than I thought."

"Officer Jenny, do you think it was Team Rocket?" the assistant of the famous Professor Oak asked. "I mean, they did sneak into the lab once or twice."

Officer Jenny shook her head. "I don't think so. If it was Team Rocket, whichever group it is, they would have taken every single Pokemon in this room, not just only Ash's Pokemon. Beside, they would have been found as soon as they tried to escaped. And they would have left some clues behind. They are careless like that. This seems like it's very personal."

"What do you mean, Officer Jenny?" Norman asked. "Who else would know how to get pass the security alarm?"

"This is just a theory, but it makes sense to me." She begins to explain her theory to them. "Ash is the only person who got his Pokemon stolen and his license erased. He doesn't know anything about computers, even me. Seriously. It is possible that Ash had someone to do it. I don't know why erased the license, but it is clear to me that he want to disappear." Everyone gasped. Ash? Disappear? That is impossible! Someone like Ash is not a person who would run away from anyone or danger. He likes to go forward and faced whatever was ahead of him. But why would he want to disappear? This what was confusing and shocking them the most. "What was in his license that was so important to be erased, Professor Oak?"

The professor touches his chin as he do his thinking face. "Hmm. I'm not sure. If I recalled correctly, Ash had some new Pokemon from the Kalos Region. He caught a lot of Pokemon, all different kinds, but I only remember one Pokemon. Ash has a Froakie, one of the Kalos starter Pokemon. It is a Water-typed."

"I see. It's either he doesn't want you to know about his pokemon or he want to disappear. But I want to go to the beginning how all of this started." She turned to the young Oak. "Gary, you were the last person to be in this room. Correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah. that's right."

"What are you doing in this room, Gary? When you're in here, is his license was still in the system? And what time did the theft occur?"

"Well, I was in here at nine after having breakfast with Grandpa and Tracey." He tried to recall his memory. "I looked through every trainers' licenses that my grandpa had given their first Pokemon, including mine. When I got to Ash's, everything went static and blank for a few minutes, then it went back on but his license was just disappeared. I looked through everything, every files in the computer, but it was nowhere to be found. While I made a huge ruckus in here, Ash's Meganium ran to the window, screaming about something that I don't even understand. Before I can even asked her what's going on, I was knocked out from behind."

"Do you see who it was?" She asked jotting down everything he had said into her notepad.

"A very tall person in black from head to toe. If that person could knocked me out unconscious, then it must be a male."

"Okay. What else?" She asked. "When you woke up, what happen?

"When I woke up, Meganium was gone. I went outside to look for her, but she was missing. Then I also noticed that all of Ash's Tauros are gone. They're not on the grassy field running around like they usually do. It was so easy to steal all of his Pokemon and so fast too. I went back to the lab to check on the Pokeballs and found that it was gone too. Every single one of his Pokeballs are gone, except Ivysaur's. That's when I told Grandpa."

"You haven't mentioned Ivysaur until now. Do you know where Ivysaur is?"

"If I had to guess, then Ivysaur must at that mansion over there." He pointed to the mansion up in the hill that no one know who the owner is. "That mansion has a lot of baby Pokemon, and Ivysaur just loved to play with them over there." He laughed. "He came back here evolved into Ivysaur one day after he visited over there."

"So does that means that you know who lives over there, Gary?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you. It's a secret." He smirked with his arms crossed closed to his chest.

"So that means you know that Master Shakt Etumch owned that mansion?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Uh-yeah." He answered with a nod.

"WHAT?!" Max shouted. "Wow. Really?" This kid is really excited about strong trainer. "The strongest Pokemon trainer in Kanto, other than the Kanto Champion, Red Satoshi, is living here in Pallet , you big meanie! Why not just tell us the truth?"

"Because Shakt doesn't want anybody to know where he lives." Gary argued. "He doesn't have time for himself because of all the interview, signing fans autograph and modeling. Thanks to Alissa, one of the Kanto Elite Four, of course. Since Pallet Town is very peaceful and quiet, he decided to build his home here. I promise to keep his house quiet. That's why I didn't tell you earlier."

"But why buy three quarters of Pallet Town if he only wants some peace and quiet?" May asked.

"Why don't you ask him once he comes back from Kalos." Gary replied without giving a full answer. "I don't know why he did that, but I do know that it was for a good cause." He quickly changed the topic back to the topic to the crime that occurred in the lab. "Enough talking about Shakt. Let's get back on track to the main topic here."

"Right. Sorry." Officer Jenny apologized and get back to the subject. "Just how many exactly Tauros does Ash have, Professor Oak?" None of the Oaks answered.

"Which one are you asking?" Dawn asked. "There are two of them."

"Oh? Right." She shook her head trying to get a clear mind. "It doesn't matter which Oak answer. Just answer the question, please."

"Thirty," The old Professor Oak answered, "but Ash took one when he left. So there are twenty nine left."

"THIRTY TAUROS!" She shouted out of shockness of one trainer will have that many pokemon even though it was just one type of Pokemon. She rubbed her head out of exhaustion. "Oh boy. This is not going to be easy."

"Officer Jenny," Iris asked who has been quiet all this time. "Is it possible that Shakt is the one who was behind all of this?" Everyone turned and stared at her. "What? It makes sense to me. Everything occurred while he wasn't home. And it's at the same time too. Besides, he knows Ash. It has to be him."

"There's no way that that young man would have done such a crime like this. Shakt doesn't like to bother anyone or bother anyone. He also had never broken the law before and always fight to protect the law. He works for the law. There's no way it can be him." Officer Jenny explained.

"How can you be sure that he didn't do it?" Dawn asked.

"It can't be him because I saw him off on a plane that was leaving to the Kalos Region." She replied still refusing to believe that the strongest trainer who was on the same level as a champion would commit a crime like this. "He asked me to check up on his apprentice, Tommy, once in awhile to make sure that everything was okay. Also, the Kanto World Cup Tournament is coming soon. He would never miss an important event like this. He won't have time steal another trainer's pokemon." She paused and continued. "But if it makes you feel any better, I can go and ask them a few questions."

Norman nodded. "Thank you, Officer Jenny. Please do. I don't want Ash to come back home and find out that his pokemon are missing. That kid will be devastated if he finds out."

"Officer Jenny, there's something that has been bothering me." Brock came back after he was dragged away by his own pokemon.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know why no one wasn't allowed to go to his side of the forest to the beach? That is the only road to the beach. And who are those weird people in strange clothes that Professor Oak mentioned earlier?"

She smiled. "You don't need to worry about those people, Brock. They are not bad people. They're good people, and they worked with Master Shakt. And about you couldn't go over there was because they used that side of the forest for meeting. That's why no one was allowed to go."

"Then why wear those clothes?" Cilan asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the door. "I will let you what if anything comes up." She walked away with her partner. She left the Oak Laboratory with her Growlithe, and they went up in the mansion on the hill on her vehicle.

After the vehicle disappeared from the road, Max wants to follow her and goes up there. In other words, he wanted to sneak into mission to listen to whatever that Tommy will answer, but anything he said cannot persuaded the adults. They all gave him the same answer, "No!" As for Brock, the one he looked up to as a mentor and brother figure after Ash Ketchum, also said "No." He remembered Brock's long and "boring" lectures.

"Remember, Tommy warned us not to trespass. If he saw us again, he will attack us and will not show us any mercy. From what I saw in him, if he was Shakt's apprentice, then he must be a really skilled trainer. We do not want to be on his bad side. So, no. You cannot sneaking into that place." The image of Brock's serious face and the tone of his voice faded away as he comes back to reality. Brock is right. No matter how curious he is, he shouldn't sneak in like that. That was a reason why Shakt didn't introduce himself to the citizens of Pallet Town. He really does not want to be bother by anyone.

Just as he was walking on the grassy field where all the Tauros used to run around, his twenty-one years old sister came up to him with Iris and Dawn. When he was in his thinking mood like this, May usually leaves him alone. But this time, she's not and she is walking toward him with two of their friends. What exactly are the girls up to?

 _What are they up to,_ he thought to himself. _Don't they know that I'm in my Depression-thinking zone right now?_

"Hey, little brother," May said softly. _Yep,_ he thought to himself once again. _She's up to no good. Usually she would yelled at me, but this time, it seems she was trying to be nice. Whatever you're scheming, I'm not falling for your tricks, May. If you want to trick me, then you'll have to do better than that._ She sat next to him on the grass. "The three of us are going to sneak into that place. Do you want to come along?"

The kid smiled to his sister. Now this is something he will like to do. Without objection, he got up on his feet and held out his hand to his sister. "Well, then let's go, Sis." She took his hand, and he pulled her up on her feet.

"Come on!" Iris called as she runs into the forest first.

The three of them followed the Dragon Master into the forest to find a shortcut to the mansion. It took them fifteen minutes to finally reached the mansion. The way they were going seemed like a shortcut but it was not. The forest was bigger than they thought. So, in other words, they are now completely lost. Not even the Dragon Master who was able to sense nature can fine the way out of there. And since Ivysaur, Professor Oak's Ambassador, isn't around to help guide them, they are on their own.

Once they finally got to the mansion, they hid behind a small bush nearby a tree that was near the front porch. These little trespassers was trying to get a closer look so that they can hear better. They saw Officer Jenny drinking a cup of tea and sat where Tamara was sitting earlier. Growlithe was next to her eating a bowl of Pokemon food made for only Fire-type Pokemon. Lance sat across from her in a white wooden chair drinking coffee. Tommy sat next to Lance drinking a glass of juice. There was a white wood table in the middle between them. Tommy is treating them with hospitality.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, but some Pokemon were stolen and I was only doing my job." She apologized politely.

"There's no need to apologized, Officer Jenny." Lance assured her. "We completely understand."

"I know it's very suspicious that you could see Professor Oak's lab up here, but I swear on my master's reputation that we have nothing to do with stolen pokemon, Officer Jenny."Tommy finishes his glass of juice. "Not to mention, I'm too busy to commit a crime."

She finishes her cup and placed it back on the table. "I understand, Tommy, I believe you. Please let me know if you know anything, okay?"

The thirteen years old trainer nodded his head. "Of course. You can count on that."

"One last question: Is Ash Ketchum's Ivysaur here?" She asked. "I was told that he likes hanging out here and be around baby Pokemon."

"Yes, he is." Tommy answered. He begins calling for the Seed Pokemon. "IVYSAUR!" He shouted as loud as he can. "IVYSAUR! IVYSAUR!"

Three seconds later after calling for the pokemon, it walks out from the backyard. Follow behind him were the baby pokemon: a Happiny, a Smoochum, two Pichu, an Azurill, three Cleffa, and an Igglybuff. They were all so small and cute. Every single one of them had a smile on their faces as they follow the leader, Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur saur." the pokemon ambassador walked toward Tommy with a huge smile.

"So, this is Ash's Ivysaur?" She crouched down next to the Pokemon. "These baby Pokemon are so small and very cute."

"They hatched a week ago," Tommy explained. "Ivysaur stumbled to our mansion a few months ago. He saw our Pokemon eggs and likes to hang out. He came here everyday after his patrol at the lab was done."

"Do Master Shakt know about this?"

The kid nodded his head. "He already talked to Ash. Ash is okay with it since this pokemon used to taking care and looking after other pokemon is Ivysaur's specialties."

"So, where is Ash anyway? This boy had disappeared for seven long years now."

"From what Master Shakt had told me, he was at Mt. Silver two months ago training. I don't know if he's still there."

She stood up from her seat and put on her cap. Growlithe also got up on the floor and stood next to her side. "I will let Professor Oak knows that Ivysaur is here. I'm sure he is worried sick."

"Ivysaur saur!" The Seed Pokemon nodded still having a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the tea and the Pokemon food for Growlithe." The Puppy Pokemon barked showing the kid his gratitude.

"You're welcome," Tommy crouched down next to the fire-type pokemon and patted its head and the fur on its neck. "Come back anytime and I will make some more for you."

Tommy followed them to the vehicle to send his guests away. She turned around and smiled to the boy. "Tell Master Shakt that I said thank you to the tea he sent me." She winks at him. "He had such great taste."

"Sure, no problem." He waved at them as they went in their vehicle and drove slowly away. "Come again. See ya." After Officer Jenny and her loyal pokemon were out of sight, he sighed exhausted and turned to the bush near him on his left. That bush was where the trespassers are hiding. "I know you little troublemakers are there. You have three seconds to come out or else I will order Shinx to attack!"

They popped out of the bush and laughed weakly embarrassed that a kid like him found them. They never realized that he would be so smart to detect where they were hidden. No wonder he was good. He was trained by the best.

"He he," Iris laughed weakly scratching the back of her head. "How did you know that we're here?"

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid? There's no such thing as a purple bush that grows hair. Besides I knew you will be back. Ash wasn't kidding when he said you four were the most curious and stubborn people ever."

"Most curious and stubborn?" The Sinnoh Pokemon Coordinator said as her face heat up in anger. "I AM NOT CURIOUS AND STUBBORN!"

"We just thought that we should introduced ourselves since earlier we haven't." She begins to introduced herself. "I'm May and this is my litt-"

"I know who you guys are." He interrupted her. "You're all Ash's former best friends and traveling buddies. I heard so much stories about you guys." He exhaled heavily. "Didn't I warned you guys not to trespass here?" Their faces turned sad. He knows he went too hard on them, but he was doing what his master wants because his master doesn't want them to come there. Once again he will have to chase them away. "I know you wanted to see Ash, but he's not here."

"You kids should really leave," the Johto Champion warned them. "You do not want to be on Tommy's bad side."

"We want to know what did you do to Ash's Pokemon!" Max yelled.

"What? You think you steal them?" Tommy argued.

"We don't think! We know so!" Iris joined in and also argued back to the kid. "Give them back! They belong to Ash!"

"Are you crazy, lady? I had over hundred of Pokemon to take care of this side of Pallet Town, including five hundred bushes and trees of berries. Does it looks like I had time to steal other people's pokemon? Not to mention, all of the house chores in this mansion. I had to do it alone. I don't even had time to train my own Pokemon. Besides, I admired Ash. There's no way I would steal his Pokemon! And you're accusing me of stealing Pokemon! Where's your proof, huh?"

"He's right," Iris agreed with the kid that she doesn't even know. "We didn't have any proof and we accused him. Well, Max did."

"Thanks, Iris. You're too kind." Max used sarcasm on her.

"If you want to find his pokemon, go look for somewhere else!" He rolled his eyes. "I had never met anybody who will give me such a huge headache."

"I'm not leaving until you tell us where Ash is!" Max shouted. "I want his exact location!"

"I don't know! What kind of a kid are you who doesn't understand these three simple words!" He shouted back. This seemed like a contest to see who is the best shouter in the world between the two boys.

"We don't believe you!" Dawn joined in the screaming competition. "Now tell us!  
"I already told you I don't know! Last time I talked to him was two months ago. He was training on Mt. Silver. My master even invited him to the Kanto World Cup Tournament, but we still haven't received words from him. We're still waiting for a reply if he's going to compete or not."

"Well, go find the answer in his office!" The argument between the two youngest trainers still went on and on while everyone keep put of it. Lance only facepalmed seeing them argued, it really irritates him.

"Are you crazy? Haven't you ever heard of "respecting people's privacy"? I can't do that, Nosy Geek!"

Max clenched his fists, and they glared at each other. They just started a lightning eyes rivalries. "Oh, yeah, Blondy! Is that all you got?!"

"Actually, I got more, Monkey-boy! Trai-"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lance shouted as loud as he can. He facepalmed again and looked at the children. "All of this arguing is giving me a headache." He sighed. "You guys argued too much. Why not just settle down your problem with a Pokemon battle? Tommy versus you four on a one on one battle. If one of you can defeat Tommy, then maybe he can breaks a few rules and find Ash's whereabout for you."

"But Lance-" Tommy is interrupted by the Dragon Master who pulled him close to whisper something in his ears.

"I said "if" and "maybe."" He whispered to the boy. "I know you can win. Remember who trained you Pokemon Battling. You were trained by three most powerful trainers in Kanto. You can win this easily." He winks at the kid."I believe in you."

Tommy nodded cooling down. His master taught him that if he wants to win, then he needs to be calm and cool. Always observe and try to predict your opponent's next moves. Pay close attention and learn everything about your opponent as much as you can. Don't get cocky and over confident. Also, be smart and look sharp. So, this is what he's going to do.

"Alright. A Pokemon Battle it is." He groaned of annoyance. "They better give me a challenge or else I will fall asleep." He sighed and walked away. "Follow me. We have a battlefield in the back." He then noticed that Ivysaur and the baby Pokemon were still there the entire time listening to their argument. "Ivysaur, why don't you guys go play? I will get lunch started once I'm done battling them."

"Ivysaur saur." The Pokemon nodded and ran off being followed by the baby Pokemon.

Tommy lead the group to the battlefield. It was surrounded by oran and petcha berry bushes. There were benches on the sidelines. Tommy took one side on the battlefield while Max took the other side. The girls sat on the benches that was at Max's side while Lance stood as a referee for the battle. Since the two had a shouting contest earlier, Max battle the apprentice first to settle the score between them.

"This is a one on one battle between Tommy and Max. The battle will be over when one side is unable to battle. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Tommy threw a Pokeball and called out his pokemon for his battle against Max. "Shinx, I choose you!" The same lion cub Pokemon that used Thunderbolt on Iris came out of its Pokeball onto the battlefield and was ready to battle.

Max also called out his Pokemon. "Go, Sceptile!" His pokemon is the Gecko Pokemon. "Sceptile is a Grass-type and since Grass-type is super effective against Electric-type, I can win this easily."

Tommy grinned. "We'll see about that. Since you're in my territory, you can have the first move."

Max laughed cockily. "Thank you, but you just made a big mistake by letting me go first. Sceptile, use Leaf Storm." A storm of sharp leaves is whipped up and headed toward the lion cub Pokemon.

"Dodge it, Shinx!" He commanded his Pokemon to get out of the way. Shinx moved to the side just in time before the Leaf Storm attack hit it. "Use Quick Attack, Shinx, then use Lightning Tail."

Shinx speed up as it charged at its opponent with its tail into a steel-hard tail with a little extra power boost from the Thunderbolt.

Dawn's eyes and mouth were wide opened as she was amazed at the speed of Shinx's. She had never saw a fast Shinx before. "Whoa! That is fast!"

Iris was in her confuse zone as she saw a lightning tail for the first time. She had never heard of a lightning tail before. "Lightning Tail? What in the world is that attack move?"

As soon as Shinx gets close to Sceptile, it attacked Sceptile with its super effective attack directly on Sceptile's head. The green Gecko Pokemon collapsed to the ground feeling the pain.

The girl who everyone called "The Princess of Hoenn" gasped once she saw what Lightning Tail is. "I see. So Lightning Tail is a combination of Thunderbolt and Iron Tail." She looked at her brother's starter Pokemon who had took a lot of damages and was on the ground. Just with one attack with a combination of two attack moves, and it was already tired. She's very worry if her little brother will win this match. They only need to win one battle against him to know Ash's whereabout, but it seems like Max will lose this battle. Tommy trained his Pokemon well, and he knows exactly what he was doing. "Tommy is really smart for his age to use a combination like this."

Max's jaw were wide opened in shock as he saw what a little pokemon like Shinx did to his number one partner. It seems like he had underestimated Tommy. This kid is not Shakt's apprentice for nothing. He had skills and a very good strategy. "Sceptile! Are you okay, Sceptile?"

His pokemon nodded and slowly got up. "Sceptile tile."

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade." He called out another attack. The green leaves on Sceptile's arms glowed and it tries to slashes Shinx with its sharp leaf like a sword.

"Shinx, counterattack with Iron Tail. Then, use Electro Ball."

The Leaf Blade and the Iron tail clashes with each other, but Shinx quickly hurls an electric orb directly at Sceptile's face. Once again, Sceptile laid on the ground again, but this time, it couldn't get up. It took more damage than before.

On the sideline, Iris gasped in shock. "Oh, no! It's a direct hit! The faster Shinx uses Electro ball, the greater the damage."

"Shinx, let's end this battle with Wild Charge!" He commanded their last attack move on Sceptile to end the battle as quickly as possible.

Shinx shrouds itself in electricity and smashes into Sceptile in full speed. Sceptile didn't have time to dodge it. Even it wants to, it couldn't since it doesn't have the strength anymore. It falls back onto Max's feet with swirls in its eyes. This very shocked everyone, except Tommy and Lance.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Shinx wins." Lance called out the winner.

Tommy recalled his Pokemon. "Return, Shinx. Great job, as always." He picked an oran berry from the oran berry tree behind him and threw it to Max who crouched down next to his injured pokemon. Max catches it when he saw Tommy threw it to him. "For Sceptile."

"Thanks. Why so nice all of a sudden? Here you go, Sceptile. It's for you." Max watched his Pokemon eats with a smile feeling glad that his partner is fine now. He recalled his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "You did good, Sceptile. I'm sorry you had to go through this." He walked to where his sister and friends are.

"Tommy wins this round. Who's next to battle Tommy?" He turned to the three ladies who were debating which one of them will face the apprentice next.

"I will." May stepped forward looking angry. She had never saw anyone defeated her little brother in Pokemon battle before. This was the first time that he lost. Looks like the Boy Genius is not a genius anymore. She turned to her brother and smiled. "I will beat him for you, Max. Just watch."

Tommy smirked with his arms crossed and still standing where he battled Max. "We'll see about that. Let's see who is a better trainer. You or your brother."

Max growled in anger and annoyance at his lost. "I don't believe it! How did I lost? Electric-type has no effect on Grass-type."

Tommy scoffed. "Is that what you learned on one of Professor Oak's book? Are you really that pathetic? Battling is based on skills and strategies, not disadvantage type. The reason you lost was because Lightning Tail are two super effective attack moves that a target took a lot of damages when they were used together in battle. They damaged half of Sceptile's energy. Electro Ball done one fourth of that. And Wild Charge is Electric-type's most powerful attack. That's why I finishes it using it. If you want to win a battle, then you will need a strategy."

"That is some strategy." Dawn said with Iris nodded agreeing with her. "He's good."

May went to the other side of the battlefield across Tommy where her little brother was standing earlier.

"This is a one on one Pokemon battle between Tommy and May. The rules is the same as it was with Tommy and Max. Trainers, call out your Pokemon!"

Tommy called out his next Pokemon who will battle May's Pokemon next. "Steelix, I choose you!"

May threw a Pokeball into the air. "Take the stage!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Max had lost the battle, but there are three more battles to go. And May is next. Who's May's Pokemon that will be battling against Tommy's Steelix? Will May win against Tommy? If she doesn't win, who will battle Tommy next? To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is Chapter 4. I tried to update and worked on this as the same time as Clock Tower, but it still slow me down. I'm sorry if you waited too long. I don't own any Pokemon, except Tommy and the new Kanto Elite Four. :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Shakt's Residence, Pallet Town**

May threw a Pokeball in the air. "Blaziken, take the stage!" The half red, half white ball landed on the ground opened empty. She sweat-dropped as there was nothing in this Pokeball. "Huh?" She threw all of her Pokeballs that she has on her on the ground, but every single one of them were empty. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE'S ALL OF MY POKEMON?!"

Tommy sighed, face palming himself. "Did you happen to left your Pokemon at Professor's Oak's lab?" How did he know? Of course he would know. That was the first thing they would do if they were at Professor Oak's lab. They would let their Pokemon out, so they can relaxed and run around the ranch. This was one thing his master had predicted, and he was right. And the next prediction was that they will come back to the mansion and demand to know his whereabouts. Once again, he was right. It seems like his master was a psychic or something.

Max also face palmed and sighed at the embarrassment his sister had caused. He has never been this embarrassed before. "I think you left them to play around on the ranch, May."

May screamed loudly while everyone has to cover their ear holes with their fingers. This coordinator looks like a very skinny girl, but boy, she sure has a loud voice that can makes you go deaf. They weren't expecting this from her. "WHAT AM GOING TO DO?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" She looked through her bags that was around her waist, turning it upside down and pouring everything to the ground.

Lance crossed his arms closed to his chest. "This is a one on one battle. If you don't have one single Pokemon, I'm afraid you will have to forfeit, May. You can't used your friends and brother's Pokemon because it will not be right and fair."

May sighed heavily as she slumped to the ground with the empty Pokeballs. "I guess I will for-" Her sentence was interrupt as she saw a Glaceon running towards her. Once it reached her, it nuzzles her as it sat on her laps. She then realized that this Glaceon _is_ her _Glaceon._ "Glaceon? What are you dong here? Never mind that. Thank God. You came to my rescue." She jumped for joy and went back to her confident self. "The battle has just begun. I choose Glaceon." The Ice fox Pokemon got into the battlefield and battle stance.

Her little brother and two friends dropped their jaws in shock as seeing how stupid she is using an ice typed against a ground and steel typed. They face palmed again and had the same thing in their mind. _"May is such an idiot."_ There was no way an Ice-Typed can win against a Steel and Ground Typed. If it was a Water-typed, yeah, it would stand a chance. But an Ice-typed, no way in hell.

Lance sweat dropped as he already knew the result. "Alright." Lance called out the battle. "Steelix VS Glaceon! Let the battle begin!"

"Ladies first." Tommy suggested with a big smirk on his face. _"May definitely is clueless, just like Master Shakt said. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby. Sorry, May!"_ He teased in his mind. _"Don't blame me if you're up for embarrassment. I CAN'T and WILL NOT lose to you people. The people who broke my master's heart. The same people who killed his dream. You will never find him."_

"Glaceon, use Ice beam!" She commanded. She stood tall like she was about to twirl with one finger pointed it at the Iron Snake that was standing right in front of them ready to strike them.

The ice fox Pokemon charged an icy cold beam of energy toward the Iron Snake Pokemon. The Ice Beam covered most of the part on Steelix's tail.

"Is that the best you've got?" Tommy sighed once more. "Steelix, shake the off the ice and use Iron tail."

The Iron Snake Pokemon breaks the ice from its tail, and it turned into to a steel metal. It charged its tail toward Glaceon who has no time to dodge. The ice typed let out a cry as it feels the pain from the heavy tail from its opponent. It tries to get up, but it quickly falls to the ground with swirls left on its eyes.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. The winner is Steelix and Tommy." Lance called out the result.

Once again, Tommy plucked out an oran berry from the oran berry bush and tossed it to May. She feeds it to he Glaceon and put it back in its rightful Pokeball.

"With just one hit?" The frustration and disappointment on Max's face revealed that he wants to pulled every single one of his hair. "I thought that you will be able to use your Blaziken who has an advantage over a Steel-typed, but boy, I was wrong. That was just pathetic." Dawn and Iris who heard of this tried to hold their laugh when Max throws an insult at his own sister while May glared at her brother. The look on her face looks like she wants to rip her dear brother apart with her bare hands.

* * *

Up from the window from the mansion where the battlefield can be seen, the four Kanto Elite Four was watching the battles, drinking their teas. The two youngest Elites sat down from two armchairs fighting over the snacks while the other two oldest stood near the window and hid behind the curtains where they will not be seen by the intruders.

Justin smiled as his cup touches his lips. "Looks like our little Tommy is not showing them any mercy."

Tamara kept her closed to the match without blinking. "He shouldn't anyway. We didn't trained him to go easy on his opponents. Tommy still has a long way to go."

He turned to look at his best friend ignoring the argument behind them while he sneakily steal one of the cookies that Alissa was holding trying to keep it away from Leo. "You're too strict on him, Tam. He's only a kid."

"A kid with skills and intelligence." She stated rolling her eyes. "A Pokemon battle is like a war. Losing is out of the question. If he doesn't take it seriously, then he can never be one of us. We trained to prepare to die for the world, not to have fun."

She is so tired of having this conversation with him. Both Justin and Shakt went easy on the kid because he has such a hard time growing up. They wanted him to grow on his own path instead of letting him grow up too fast. It was already clear that even though Tommy's age makes him a kid, but he was a lot mature than most boys. He can take care of himself and learns how to survive when there was no adults with him. He's very independent, but sometime he gets to have fun like every other kids. But that was not how she was raised.

When she was only three years old, she was raised to grow up and trained like any other agents. She didn't get to slack off and had fun like any other kids who lived around her neighborhood. To be frankly, her only friend is Justin who wouldn't leave her alone when they were seven. It was like he wanted to be her friend instead of the other way around. He started tagging along with her and going with her wherever she goes and then a few days later, he started training with her at the academy. No matter how much she tries to shake him off, she can't because he is like a leech that wouldn't leave her alone. As they grew up together, she grew to trust him and be there for him when he was in trouble. He was only one she felt annoyed with, but she was glad he became her friends because he was the only one person who understands the hardship that she has to go through.

Justin, on the other hand, is not like her. He didn't grew up in a strict household. He grew up being the only child, only son. He was spoiled, but he never take advantage of it. Why? It was because he believes of hard work. He didn't grew up in a household with money and fame. His father is a farmer in Daimonz and he send vegetables to the Pokemon Agent Academy for money each week just so his family will have little money to spend. Even though he comes from a poor family, he still considered himself as the luckiest man. He believes that in order to be successful, you need to work hard. If you work hard, the money and praises that you earned was worth it. You don't need a medal or a trophy to remind you everyday. All you need was a memory. The hard work that Tamara put through in her training was what drawn him to want to be her friend. Again, why? It was because of her maturity, cold personality and skills. She inspires him to work hard and joined the Pokemon Agent Academy so that his father wouldn't have to work hard, and his parents would live better than they before when he was little. I t was his job as a son and child to his parents to take better care of them. Joining the Pokemon Agent Academy and befriending Tamara was the right choice and the smartest move that he ever made.

Tamara sighed heavily as she twitched her eyebrows with annoyance of the noise in the background. "Will you two shut up? I don't want them to know that we're here and spying on them. It will mess up Shakt's plan."

"We're sorry!" The two youngest said together with their heads bowed down in front of the two oldest.

* * *

Back to the battlefield, Tommy stared at the two last opponents. Just by looking at then, he knows that the last two girls were a lot stronger than the other two. Max may have known about a lot of Pokemon, but his battling skills and connection with Pokemon is different. May, on the other hand, may have strong Pokemon, but she doesn't have the strongest with her. Even if she did, it wouldn't make any difference anyway. Before May and Ash departed a long time ago, it was revealed that May's battling skills was too much similar to Ash's, considering the fact that she has been watching Ash battled for a very long time. She may have picked up some of his skills for her Pokemon Contest. But who knows if over the years has she changed her battling skills. Dawn, however, from what he heard from his master, Dawn was the one who gives him the idea and helped him created a Counter Shield against Fantina, the Gym Leader from Hearthome City. She was one the best Pokemon coordinator that he had ever saw. She has a lot of skills in battle using the combinations from her Pokemon contest. If his master was still correct, this girl could be a problem for him. And Iris was one of the best Dragon Master in training that his master always talked about. He remembering his master saying that she has a great bonds with dragon typed and feel their inner feelings or something. She could be a great practice opponent for him to train harder. He was trained by the three strongest trainer in Kanto; Shakt Etumch, Tamara, and Justin, there was no way he was going to lose to a Dragon Master in training. He knew for a fact that she hasn't become a Dragon Master yet, so there's nothing to be scare of.

"Two wins, two more battles to go." The young apprentice looked at the other two girls. "Okay, who's up next?" He cracked his neck, stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders.

"I'll go." Dawn went to the battlefield and took her position. "I won't go easy on you, kid."

Tommy smiled pulling out another Pokeball. "I wouldn't want you to." He threw the Pokeball that was on his hands. "Pidgeot, you're up next."

Out came from the Pokeball is a huge majestic bird with brightly feathers on its head shaped of a flare of fire. It flew around the sky once kit came out of its Pokeball and squawking until it flew straight down to the battle field.

"PIDGE-OOOT!" It screeched at its trainer's opponent. Dawn covered her ear so that it wouldn't get affected by the loud screech.

Dawn grinned. "That Pidgeot looks strong. Well so it's my Pokemon." She pointed to the battlefield. "Piplup, spotlight!" Her blue penguin Pokemon jumped into the battlefield with its flipper-like hand on his waist being all confident.

"Piplup." The penguin Pokemon said. Then his confident face turned into a frown when he saw the young boy in front of them laughing. He was holding stomach trying to hold his laughter. "Pliplup! Piplup! Pipplup!" Piplup jumped left to right angrily yelling at the boy who was maybe laughing at him.

Dawn frowned at the boy and growled. "What is so funny? If you're laughing at my Piplup, then you are going to get it." She scolded the boy who was still laughing for Arceus's sake who knows what.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cleared himself to stop laughing and get serious. "I studied that Piplup has a pride habit and strong sense of self-esteem. For what my master told me, your Piplup has a habit of leading others but it always turned into a dead end or getting others lost." He burst into laughter again. "I only thought it was cute and fits its personality." He sighed as he stopped laughing thirty seconds ago. "You can have the first move."

She growled holding her fists. "Piplup, let's shut him up. Use Bubble Beam."

The blue penguin forcefully shoots bubble from his beak toward his opponent who was still on the ground.

"Pidgeot, hit them back with steel wings."

The bird Pokemon's wing turned into steel and waited for the bubbles to get closer to it to send it back to the owner.

"Piplup, quickly use Drill Peck!" Piplup's beak turned into a corkscrewing using his beak as a drill to attach Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, dodges it by flying and use Wing Attack."

Pidgeot flew into the sky when Piplup was three inch away from it. Its wings glowed and it flapped white light slices toward the penguin Pokemon. It was so fast that Piplup didn't have time to dodge. Instead of dodging, it was running around and saying his name over and over. Well, it was the only thing it can say. When the Wing Attack hits the little Pokemon, it created an explosion and the whole battlefield was covered in smoke.

"Piplup!" She called her starter Pokemon's name as she covered her eyes and started coughing caused by the smoke.

On the sideline, the other three trainers covered their eyes and were coughing when they too were covered in the smoke.

"What's going on?" Max cried. "I can't see anything!"

"Me too." May added.

"Do something, Dawn." Iris shouted to the Sinnoh coordinator.

"Piplup, use-"

"It's our turn to attack, Pidgeot!"Tommy shouted even though the battlefield was still covered in the smoke. "Pidgeot, use Tackle." The bird Pokemon flew toward the penguin. It can still sees it even though it was horrible for others to see it. It flew into a very fast speed and hits the little on the stomach with its beak. Piplup fell to the ground and rolled over a couples of time.

The smoke then was cleared with the little penguin on the ground trying his best to get up. No matter how much it try to get back up, it falls back to the ground. It seemed the Tackle Attack took a lot of energy from the blue penguin. It was hurt badly, but it didn't want to quit just yet. It was showing determination to his opponents that he won't lose and he haven't lost yet.

Dawn gasped as she saw the situation her lovable Pokemon was in. "Piplup!" She watched in shock and in horror. "Piplup! Are you okay?" Her Pokemon stood up and showed no sign of wanting to forfeit no matter how tired he was. But the problem is that he barely can stand on his own two feet.

Max also gasped as he already knew where this battle is going to end. The winner will be Tommy whose Pokemon's powers and strength were so powerful. It seems Tommy already proved his point that none of them can win against him. He really is strong, but they only need one win to know where ash is. And Tommy is the only who might be able to provide them the answer. If Dawn couldn't win her first battle, then it is all up to Iris. "Oh my gosh." He covered his face. "Another lost."

May turned to her brother in shock when she heard him said that about their friend. "Are you saying you don't believe that Dawn can win her match?"

Max pointed to the tired penguin who was breathing slowly and was covered in sweat. "Look at Piplup, May! With just maybe one more attack and Piplup is done for. Not unless..."

"Not unless what, kid?" Iris asked.

"Not unless, Dawn and Piplup finds what is Pidgeot's weakness. Dawn should have used Pachirisu who was an Electric typed that has an advantage over a Flying-type like Pidgeot. But since she doesn't, she only has little time to win this match. Whether she wins this match or not depends on Piplup if he still has the strength to keep fighting, but I doubt it."

May turned to Iris. "If Dawn doesn't win this, it's all up to you, Iris."

"He's only a kid. How tough can he be?" She may have said that just to make her friends feel better, but she knew she was wrong. This boy was so tough and he wasn't even holding back. There was no way as a Dragon Master in training herself can win against this kid when he already had his battling strategy ready for any battle match. She looked at Piplup on the battle who kept being attack and couldn't fight back.

* * *

Back to the upstairs window from the mansion, Justin looked at his watch. It's almost time for him to go pick up the owner of this mansion from the airport. He still has two or three hours until the plane from the Kalos Region landed in Viridian City.

"I'm going to go pick up Shakt and the gang." He quickly finishes the rest of his tea from his cup and turned to the two youngest. "Try not to cause too much trouble and make too much noise while I'm gone. I won't be there to save you from Tamara's wrath."

She turned to give him her signature glare, which it was called "Tamara's Death Glare. " It was one of her evil glare that was the only one that has a nickname. She used it often on her best friend all the time, but he was not frightened of it. He was so used to it, and it didn't bother him anymore. Only five people have received her death glares: Shakt Etumch, Justin, Leo, Alissa, and Lance.

For years that she has known Shakt, she stopped giving him glares and had respected him as an equal. Sometime when Justin pissed her off, teased him or pulled any prank on her, she would give him her death glare here and there. Leo and Alissa argued and fought all the time. She would have to pulled on her death glares to scare the crap out of them. As for Lance, ever since he kissed her a year ago, he was the only one she give her death glare the most. He wasn't able to make a conversation with her like he used to when they first met. Now she barely said a few words to him and he doesn't what he should do to fix their friendship.

"Why don't you come here and I will give you my wrath?" She pointing a finger for him to come closer to him.

He grinned at her. "I'm not stupid to come close to you when you're angry. I rather dig a grave to hide from your wrath than be near you." He walked to the door and waved to them as he head out of the room. "Later!"

He went to the only vehicle left that was left in the mansion, which it was a white van. He drove to Viridian City where the airport will be. It will takes him two hours and thirty minutes drive until he reached Viridian City airport.

* * *

Back to the battlefield where the young apprentice is still having his match with Dawn, no matter what she did, he still has every way to counter her Piplup's attack. Piplup looked tired already, and it seemed to be able to attack only one more. This is her only chance for a comeback.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" The penguin creates a huge whirlpool that it went up into the sky to catch its prey.

"Pidgeot, let's end this match. Dive through that Whirlpool and use Quick Attack!"

The bird flew swoop down the ground to its opponent's level and attack him head on. Piplup flew backward and landed on the ground with his back. His eyes turned into swirls. That's it for the brave and prideful Piplup. He lost.

"Piplup is unable to battle. The winner is Pidgeot and Tommy." Lance announced Tommy as the winner for the third time.

Dawn gasped again and ran toward to pick up her Pokemon. "Piplup, are you okay?"

"Pi-lup." He waved weakly to his trainer telling her that he was okay.

Tommy returned Pidgeot thanking it for a job well done. He walked toward Dawn and Piplup and knelt down next to them as he examined the injured Pokemon. "Piplup take more damage than the others. Sorry about that." He pulled out a container in a shaped of a rectangular. He opened the container and pulled out a blue small orb. He puts it in Piplup's mouth. "Don't chew, swallow it, Piplup." He warned. "If you chew, it's going to taste bitter."

Max come to the battlefield to see what was the blue thing that Tommy put it in Piplup's mouth. "What is that?"

"It's a medicine to help restore energy to the injured Pokemon. The blue one is for Water-typed. This medicine can only be use for emergency." He puts the container away in his pocket and walked back to the trainer's position on the battlefield. "You can still back out now. I can't give you any information when I don't know anything more than what I've already told you."

"No way!" Iris protested. "You still have to battle me next."

"Then let's hurry." He pulled out a Pokemon. "I got to make dinner prepare for Master Shakt and his friends. How about we battle a Dragon-typed against a Dragon-typed?"

Iris smirked. "Music to my ear, kid. Haxorus, let's go." Her sidekick who was always by her side ran into the battlefield.

Tommy called out his last Pokemon. "Garchomp, help me finish this last battle." Out of the the Pokeball was a shark-like creature with claws on each arms. "Ladies first."

"Haxorus, use Dragon Rage." Iris ordered her partner.

A blue shock wave energy was launch directly at the Mach Pokemon.

"Garchomp, slice it with Dragon Claw and use Crunch." Tommy commanded an order to defend them both.

Garchomp ran very fast toward the Axe Jaw Pokemon and crunches on the opponent's arm. Haxorus screamed in pain when he could feel the pain from his arm. Garchomp jumped back and moved back to his spot.

"Garchomop, use Dragon Rush!" He gives his partner another command.

Garchomp charged a blue light that looked like the shape of his head toward his opponent who was waiting for his partner to tell him what to do.

"Haxorus, use Flamethrower." Haxorus charged a huge flamethrower from his mouth.

When both attacks collided, it causes it another explosion that was almost similar to the one Pidgeot and Piplup had earlier. The battlefield was covered with black smoke, but both trainers who were still challenging each other.

May cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted. "Win this match, Iris! You're our only hope! We only need ONE battle to find Ash!"

Iris squeezed her eyes trying to see the match better even though it has been covered with smoke. "I'm trying, but I can't see anything. This smoke sure is lasting forever."

"Garchomp, use Slash."

Haxorus was slashed with Garchomp's claws without having the time to dodge it or react. The smoke was then cleared and the battle can be visible once again. The battlefield was revealed with Haxorus was on his knees panting from tiredness. Garchomp, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine. He was still standing tall, healthy and energetic for the match to continue.

"How were you able to attack us when there was a smoke?" Max asked from the sideline. "It just doesn't makes sense."

"I had practice with the Squirtle Squad." Tommy replied. "Ash's Squirtle taught my Pokemon to fight in the smoke."

Dawn crossed her arms and stared at him suspiciously. "So when was exactly was this?"

"Couple years ago when I first started my journey." He turned to look at his watch, then the battlefield. "Let's end the match, Garchomp. I only have a couples more hours until Master Shakt comes home. need to prepare dinner and finish my chores. Garchomp, use Dragon Tail!"

"Dodge it, Haxorus." The Axe Jaw Pokemon barely dodges the attack. It was two inches away from him. It was too close. Just one more hit and he won't be able to stand up. "Haxorus, use Scratch!"

Haxorus used every last energy from his body to ran toward his opponent with his sharp claws to scratch him.

"Garchomp, use dig to dodge it." Garchomp used his body as a drill and drilled it into the ground to dodge the scratch attack. Tommy scratched his head at the mess he just makes. "Aw, man. I'm going have to fix that later."

"Watch out, Haxorus." Iris warned. "We don't know where Garchomp will c-"

"Now, Garchomp!" Tommy shouted not giving them time to concentrate the ground vibrating. Garchomp came out of the ground behind from Haxorus. "Use Fire Fang."

Garchomp's fangs turned into burning fire. He bit Haxorus on the right shoulder making him screech in pain. After he was done, he jumped back to his trainer to prepare to attack if he was given order by Tommy.

Lance turned to look at the injured Pokemon, then the young Dragon Master in training. "I think it will be best if you forfeit the match, Iris."

Iris quickly shook her head protesting to keep battling. "No! I will not give up."

"Look at your Pokemon." Lance ordered. "Does it look likes Haxorus can continued fighting? Haxorus is exhausting. With just one or two more attack, it can cause a huge damage to Haxorus. Not even the professor can help, considering the fact that this Pokemon Center doesn't even have a Nurse Joy yet." He paused waiting for Iris to respond, nothing came out of her mouth. "Even sometime the strongest trainer has to forfeit. It's not something to be ashamed of, or does it not makes you a coward. It just only shows how brave and caring you are to your Pokemon. Forfeit now and save your partner, not unless you don't care about Haxorus."

Iris was a lost of words. She has no idea what to do. She turned to her friends, the all give her a concerning looks and no answer. None of them can tell her what to do. Only she will have the answer to that. She turned her last look at Haxorus. It's true that he looks awfully exhausted. He cannot continued fighting. He was hurt by shoulder, which caused by the Fire fang from earlier. After everything they had been through, she should know better than anyone.

She remembered when Haxorus was given to her as an Axew by the Elder from the Village of Dragon to be her partner. He was her dragon partner to become a Dragon Master. They had been through good times and tough time. As an Axew, he was acting like a baby only known Scratch. He hadn't even perfected his Dragon Rage, which both Cilan and Ash gave that attack the nickname of "Dragon Sneeze." Because instead the Dragon Rage attack the opponent, it exploded the entire area around you. They had trained hard everyday to get stronger. Little by little, day by day, Axew was a little better at battling with the help of battling partner and best friend, Scraggy, who belonged to Ash. They both got stronger together. After seven long years, Axew was able to finally be able to evolve into Haxorus and got stronger on his own without his best friend.

A tear dropped to her cheeks as she knew Lance was right. It was not a shame to forfeit a match. The reason she was hesitating to forfeit probably because of her pride. It was a trainer's first priority to put their Pokemon's safety first. Lance was right about another thing. Even the strongest trainer has to forfeit. And she cares about Haxorus more than anything in the world. He was there for her day and night, and he had never left her sight. So why should she abandon him to suffer when this was only a battle match. Even with her lost this battle, they can still find Ash another way. It's the end of the world.

"I..." She stuttered her words. "I forfeit."

Haxorus shakes his head as Iris kneels next to him. He was trying to showed them that he still wants to battle and will not give up. That was what he learned from Ash.

"I'm sorry, Haxorus." She patted his head. "I know you still wants to battle, but I can't risk your health. What kind of a trainer I am if I let you fight to the death?" She giggles a little. "Ash wouldn't do that to his Pokemon, now would he?"

"Since Iris forfeit, Tommy and Garchomp won this round!" Lance announced the winner of the last match.

Tommy pulled Garchomp's Pokeball and recalled it back into the Pokeball. "Thank you, Garchomp. You were great, as always." He walked toward them. "I haven't won yet. This is a tie."

"What are you talking about?" May asked. "Iris forfeited the match, so you won."

"Iris only forfeited because Lance wants her to, for Haxorus's sake." He pulled out the container again and pulled out a purple orb. He puts it in Haxorus's mouth. "This will makes you feel better. Swallow it, Haxorus." He patted the Pokemon on the head. "Let's have another battle, Haxorus, Iris." He smiled at them. "This battle does not even count as my win."

Iris smiled back. "Deal, but-"

"Ash is invited to the Kanto World Cup Tournament." Tommy interrupted her. "There was no response from him, but if he doesn't shows up, Master Shakt will find him and dragged his butt to the tournament. This is all I can tell you."

Lance covered his mouth from laughing. "Ash is hard to track down, but if there was one person who can track him down, it is Shakt."

Tommy looked at his watch again. "I got to make dinner and feed the baby Pokemon. Gotta go. See you guys at the tournament!" He ran into the house, get on his bike with a huge basket on the back and rode down the road to the market.

Dawn headed the exit direction. "We should leave to before they find out where we are get into more trouble."

The others nodded their heads and together they left the mansion. They went back to Professor Oak's lab before anyone notice that they were gone.

* * *

At the airport, Justin made it in time before the plane from Kalos landed. He left the van in the parking lot all locked up. He puts on his sunglasses and waited in the waiting room after buying himself one of Viridian's famous drink, the Butterfree Strawberry Shakes. It was a strawberry drinks mixed along with Pecha berry, Nanab berry and Razz berry. It was named after Shiny Butterfree Pokemon. This drinks became the attention drinks of this town.

Many kids and trainers who saw him at the airport were awed. It was the Elite Four in the flesh. Not many people would get to see them, not unless they want to be seen. People from all ages were enjoyed to see him at the airport.

When he saw them, he smiled at them and waved at them. "Hi." He greeted them. "Good evening."

"Wow!" A young girl with blue pig-tailed hair blushed as she stood near him. She wore a green dress with white laces, black stockings and a dark green slipper shoes. She carried a small black shoulder bag. She looked about the age of six and seemed very girly. She reminded him when he first met Bonnie. "You're Justin, one of the Kanto Elite Four."

"Yeah." He set his drinks down and observed her. Her hands tightened her Jigglypuff notebook, so that means she was excited, but also nervous to meet him. She wanted to ask him for his autograph but didn't know how to say it. He smile politely at her as he pulled out a pen from his shirt. He always carried a pen in case a fan wanted his autograph. "Would you like an autograph?"

She sighed in relief. "Yes, please." She handed him her notebook to a blank page.

Once he started signing her notebook, all of the people from the airport all asked him to sign their things. Their face, arms, magazines, shirts, anything they could think of. He signed it without a protest and still puts on a smile. He still have another hour before the Kalos plane lands.

One hour later, the plane from Kalos landed. The first people to get off of the plane is from the first class. And the man who called himself Shakt and his three companions were the first to leave the plane. They gathered their things and left the plane. When they got to the waiting room where Justin said he would to pick them up, they saw him with a lot of people trying to get his photos taken and autographs to be sign.

They laughed as they saw him struggling to breathe. Justin sure likes the attention of fans. He is such a people person and just couldn't turn anyone down. But he pays the price of being suffocated by the fans.

Justin then finally saw the people he came to picked up. He quickly apologizes to the group of fans and makes his ways to Shakt and the gang. He waves to them as he greeted them. Bonnie, the youngest of the group, jumped up and down and jumped into his arms as she wrapped her arms around him to give him a huge hug. She gives him one of her giggle having not seeing him for a long time.

"Justin!" She smiled brightly at him. "I'm so happy to see you."

He chuckles as he return her hug. "Bonnie, I miss you too." He let go of the hug and bend over her to be on the same head level as her. "Have you found any girls for your brother?"

Clemont's face turned into a tomato as he was so embarrassed about this subject the most. "Please don't encourage her, Justin."

Both Bonnie and Justin paid no attention to him who was throwing a tantrum not liking them of hanging out together.

"Yep." She nodded. "I found him lots of girls,but he still wasn't pleased with anyone of them. I also found some for you too."

He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "Thanks for your effort, but I already found one. I was only waited for the right time to ask her out."

"So, who is this girl, Justin?" Bonnie asked. "Do we know her?"

He puts both of his hands on the back of his neck and puts on a sly smile as he looked away. "Maybe." She pouted on her and calling him a meanie.

Shakt picked up his silver suitcase. "Let's get out of here. I can't wait to go home."

"And I can't wait to see Tommy!" Bonnie shouted.

"But first you might want to fix this mess first." Serena pointed to the fans crowd. "Because you had a lot of fans waiting for you, Shakt."

All the fans who crowded Justin earlier now turned their attention to Shakt, the second strongest trainer in Kalos, but the Kalos King from Kalos. After Shakt dated Serena four years ago and because of his reputaion as the winner of the Lumiose Conference, people started calling him "Kalos King." His battle with Alain was still epic as ever and no one has ever forgets about him. Everyone just thinks those makes a cute couple. The strongest trainer from Kalos dating the new Kalos Queen, who wouldn't think was a great couple.

All of the fans each asked for an autograph and started flashing their cameras at his every angle. He chuckled lightly and started signing their things. While he was doing that, some young girls also ask for Serena's signature because she is famous for modeling and as a Kalos Queen. She is the model for Valerie, the Kalos Gym Leader of Laverre City, and Alissa's, the Kanto Elite Four, work. And also because she is beautiful and the girlfriend of Shakt.

After all of this was done, they waved goodbye to the fans and got into the van with their luggage in the back trunk. Justin drove them back to Pallet Town where everyone was waiting for them at home.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **I'm finally done with Chapter Four. I will be working with Chapter Five now and Chapter Eight for Clock Tower.**

 **About the part of May using Glaceon instead of Blaziken, I have thought of using Blaziken at first but I decided not to. Out of all of Ash's female traveling companions, May was always the one with the comedies, and I see her as the one with a sense of humor. So, a little comedy for May. Glaceon was just the perfect size to be use against Tommy's Steelix.**

 **That's all for now. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Since Ash is a new person right now and not the old Ash that we used to know, I will introduce him as Shakt Etumch until the end of this story. Every characters that I've owned called and only known him as Shakt because that's what the story is. They don't know him as Ash Ketchum, the pride and joy Pokemon trainer in Pallet Town. They met him as Shakt Etumch and that's how every characters in this story will addressed him as. I'm only telling you this so you won't get confused. I did said that Ash will come back with two new identities, which you already figured it out. The second identity was already introduced but not the character yet himself. You will meet him at the Kanto World Cup Tournament.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owned anything, except the OC.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The van drove past the city of Viridian. Shakt's Kalos buddies all admired the city through their windows with an "awe." They then waited patiently on the rode while Justin took them safely to Pallet Town where Shakt's huge mansion is.

Pallet Town looked the same as always. It still hasn't changed one bit. Every time Shakt left his house leaving it for his apprentice and assistants to take care of everything, everything in this town, the people, it still hasn't changed one bit. Pokemon and their trainer are still running around, walking on the road doing their daily work and duty just like they always do. The people and places that he once knew as a kid still hasn't changed.

They drove past his old home on the way. His small and tiny home that he lived with his mother and "Mimey", a Mr. Mime Pokemon that his mother took in and kept as a friend was still the same. "Mimey" loves doing all the chores in the house like a good kid, the kind that Ash was never able to be. **(A/N: We all know Ash doesn't do chores when he was home in the anime.)** Mimey's favorite jobs were sweeping the porch and front yard, cleaning and cooking. Around the house and backyard was planted with all kinds of vegetables. The house was surrounded by a white wood fence. There was a tall tree next to the fence that near near the road. Everything looks the same just like he remembered. There were only two people and two Pokemon who lived in this house: Delia, his mother; Mimey, Pikachu and himself. No one knows what happens to his father. He went on a Pokemon journey and had never comes home.

They drove to a fork on the road. The left road leads to a hill where the famous Professor Oak's home is. It's not only his home, but also a laboratory to do his studies on Pokemon and a ranch for Pokemon that trainers gave it to him to take care of. This is the place where Shakt spend most old his childhood when he was still known as Ash Ketchum. He used to come there everyday to play with wild Pokemon and to see what kind of work was Professor Oak was doing. He was all fascinated by the old professor's work. Every time he came home from a journey from a different region, he would come to the old man's ranch to visit him and his Pokemon. The Pokemon that he left behind. He sure has a lot of memories of this place. This was the place where he and his Pikachu met. It's not a good first encounter, but it went well in the end till these days. This place was one of the best memories that he has.

The right road lead to their destination. Shakt's home.

Before the mansion was built, this road was the only road to the beach and the woods. Through that road, there was another fork. The left road leads to the beach, but it was protected and guarded by secret agents. No one in this town was allowed to go there, if it was not permitted by Shakt. Basically the whole beach was bought by Shakt. There's seems to be some secrets there.

The right road leads to a hill where a huge mansion and Pokemon Center was. The Pokemon Center was built a year ago. Since this town never has a Pokemon Center, the townspeople only went to Professor Oaks for help with their Pokemon. Even though this town finally has a Pokemon Center, there was no Nurse Joy. They're still waiting for one to come to graduate from the Nurse Joy Academy and take care of this place. The only people who take care of the work are Shakt, his apprentice and assistants. The Pokemon Center was next door to the mansion. There were four battlefields just in between the Pokemon Center and the mansion. This area is the largest place compared to Professor Oak's ranch.

The van parked in the parking lot next to another white van that was similar to this one. The gang got out of the car and grabbed their things from the back.

This was the first time Shakt's friends had ever come to his home. When he was saving the world from the bad guys, he didn't have a permanent home that they can come and visit. Now that he finally has one. This the first time that he invited over his old friends. The only one who had been here is Serena. Every time she came to Kanto was always for business like for modeling and advertisement for Alissa and Leo's work. After her work was done, she would rest at his place.

Little Bonnie was in "awe" and "ooh" of seeing how big is Shakt's house. She has never saw a big mansion like this one before. Of course, her brother's gym tower was taller than this, but this is a different. The mansion is a seven story tall with over one hundred bedrooms. Why did he lived in such a big house? Who knows.

The front door was opened and Tommy walked out to greet them being followed by Tamara, Lance, Leo and Alissa.

Bonnie ran toward the young apprentice, screaming his name. "Tommy! Tommy! It's so good to see you!" She jumped and grab hold onto his body.

"Bonnie! Careful!" Tommy warned. They both collapsed to the ground with Bonnie on top of him.

"Oops. Sorry." She said with a small laugh. Leo gives a huge laughter while everyone tried to hold their laughter. Tamara, as always, was being stoic. She got off from him and helped him up. "I'm sorry that you become a flat pancake again."

He dusted off the dirt on his clothes. "As always, little Bonnie, you're a clutz."

She pouted. "Hey! That's just mean!"

He laughed holding his stomach from dying of laughter. "Three long years that we had known each other, you're still acting like a little kid. Still haven't changed have you?"

It's so true. The two youngsters had known each other for three years now, thanks to Shakt.

After Shakt left Kalos after the battle he has with with Alain in the Lumiose Conference and saving Kalos from Team Flare, he went on a cruise ship to take him to a region that he has never saw before. The ship took him all the way to Daimonz, which he accidently got off. At first, he was mistaken as a criminal. He was chased by an entire squad of secret agents. When that misunderstanding was cleared, he then was mistaken as a new recruit. After seeing the hard work and training they had done, he decided to entered their academy and be a part of them. He graduated there three years later and was accompanied to his mission with Tamara and Justin as his handlers.

One of Shakt's mission was to stop all of Team Rocket's operation throughout Kanto. It seemed Team Rocket had an operation of recruiting orphans into their evil organization. One of the orphanage that he saved from in the forest near Dark City, and that was where he found and saved Tommy.

Tommy was ten years old at that time. He was the only oldest kid around the children there. There were about at least twenty five children and they were only six or seven years old. A couples of them were even two or three years old. He always tried to find a way out of there, which he _always_ do. He set a fire in the bathroom to block the entrance to the bathroom. He broke a window and helped the children climbed out of there. They ran through the forest, but they didn't get far. They were being chased by a couple of the Team Rocket grunts, but was saved by Shakt, Tamara and Justin.

* * *

 _ **Flashback- 3 Years Ago**_

"If you go that way, kids, then you go directly back to the enemy." Shakt warned the kids who was shielding each other near a big tree. Tommy was in the front shielding his little friends whom he claimed them as his little brothers and sisters with his arms from these strangers who just saved them from the bad guys. Can you blame the boy when he didn't even know them? After everything he went through, he cannot trust anyone.

"Wh-who are you people?" Tommy asked stuttering.

"Don't be scare, kid." Justin laughed wit his hands on his hips. "We're from the government. We're secret agents. My name is Justin. This is my colleagues: Tamara and Shakt, our rookie."

"Your laugh is scaring them, idiot." The girl said it with a stoic face and had her eyes closed not making eyes contact with her colleagues.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled lightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"They're heading this way!" The young rookie said. "Lucario, how many are there?" His Aura Pokemon had its paws touches to the ground and a blue light glowed out of its paws. The blue lights created a sound wave in a circle around the perimeter in the close range of their area. The wolf-like Pokemon turned to its trainer and made a noise indicating a number. "Twenty!"

"We can't fight them all with the kids here! We got to get them out of here!" Justin called out his ace Pokemon from a red and white Pokeball. "Leafeon, I need your help!"

Out of the Pokeball that he threw came out a fox-like Pokemon with its ears and tail shaped like a green leaf. It stands on its guard against the enemy that was coming toward them. "Leaf. Leafeon!"

"A Leafeon!" One of the kids said with stars in her eyes, admiring this beautiful Pokemon. In her entire life, she has never a beautiful Pokemon like this before. "It's so beautiful."

"Shakt, take the kids and run to our base!" Tamara ordered. "Justin and I will take care of this." She then called out her ace Pokemon. "Sylveon, it's time for battle!" Once again, they were in awe of seeing this cute form of Eevee's fairy form. This Pokemon looked similar to the other one, but this one is cuter.

"Rodger that, Captain!" Shakt grabs the two little ones with his arms while his Pikachu jumped from the ground next to Lucario. He carried the other little one on his back. "Come on! Let's move! Quick!" He ran deeper into the forest with the kids following behind him but in front of his two faithful Pokemon.

"How come you don't called me "Captain"? That's so unfair!" Justin whined as Shakt and the group keeps running.

They had run for what they may think was hours and days, but it was only a couple of hours. The kids didn't know this stranger, but they followed him anyway. Anyone is better than team Rocket though, and he cared enough to carry the three youngest ones who would only slow them down.

They stopped by a river with a heavy current flowing. Ash puts the kids down three feet away from the river and get them some water with his canteens that was in his shoulder bag. He handed the canteens to the kids.

"Drink it up!" He smiled to them. "You guys must be thirsty." He watched his Pokemon take a sip from the river.

"Thank you!" They each take turn drinking the water and he went back and forth refilling the canteens so everyone can have some water.

"So now what, genius?" Tommy asked sarcastically after getting some water from the river. "We're at a dead end. There's nowhere to run."

"We crossed the river, of course." Shakt replied with a big bright smile and eyes closed to the kids. The looked at him like he was crazy. Crossing the river? Is he nuts? Now one can crossed a river this big and strong.

He reached into his bag and called out tons of his water Pokemon and a few big flying Pokemon. There was a Blastoise, Charizard, Feraligator, Samurott , Pidgeot, Garchomp, Noivern, Greninja, Kingler, Heracross, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Staraptor, Floatzel, Unfezant, and Seismitoad. The children were in "awe" as they had never seen so many strong Pokemon in their entire life before. And all in the same place too. "We will ride my Pokemon to get across the river." He suggested.

Of course, he would have a plan. Using Pokemon to get across a river his big is a great idea, especially if they are very strong and powerful, and they were in their last evolved form. That was a great strategy. He seemed like an expert and knows what he was doing in a situation like this. He is quick thinking.

"Is it safe?" One of the boy asked stepping away from the overgrown Pokemon.

Shakt patted his head. "It's very safe. My Pokemon are very responsible."

The three little ones was be carrying by Garchomp. Two of the little girls are on the back of Pidgeot. Two of the boys rode on the back of Noivern. Tommy and two boys rode on Blastoise's back. One boy ride on Swellow while another girl ride on Unfezant. Two boys and a girl ride on Feraligator's back. Heracross carried a boy and a girl on each arms. Kingler helped a boy swim to the other side. Charizard carried a boy on his back, along with Lucario and Pikachu on Charizard's head.

Samurott carried three other young boys on his back as he crossed the river with Kingler as he gives his friend a helping hand. A boy rode on Seismitoad. Staraptor carried a girl on his back while Crawdaunt carried the last boy. And Shakt swim across the heavy current of river with Floatzel supporting and assisting everyone to get to the other side safely.

Once they got to the other side with no trouble and safely, Shakt returned his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, except for Lucario and Pikachu. He thanked them for their brave and hard work. The kids cheered as they landed safely and laughed at all of the fun they had riding on the Pokemon's back.

"That was fun!" One of the girl said as she jumped happily.

All of a sudden, each of their stomach growled. Shakt laughed as he sees this amusing. "So you're hungry, huh? Let's hurry up and leave this place before we get spotted. I will make you something to eat once we're in the safe zone." He carried the three little ones again.

"How long do we have more to go?" Tommy asked once they started walking into the forest.

"Just all the way to that mountain." Shakt answered. "It looks far, but it was only twenty five minutes walk. We can walk from here." They walked forward to the mountains. He was right. The mountains looked like it was thousand miles away, but once you walk toward it, it was only just right there. Twenty five minutes later, they reached a big cave. "Here we are."

"A cave? But it's so dark inside." A girl was holding onto to Tommy's leg said ina frightening tone.

Shakt, as usual, still keep his smile on. "Is it really?" He walked into the cave with the little ones on his arms and back being followed by Pikachu and Lucario. "You kids better get inside. The storm is coming."

"Who do you think you are kidding?!" Tommy laughed hysterically. "It's still sunny." He pointed to the sky, but then he felt confused as he saw dark clouds covering the sky. "Huh?" Within a few seconds, waters starts dripping from the skies. He covered the kids with his sweater from the rain. "What the? Everyone, into the cave!" The remaining kids ran into the cave to shelter themselves from the storm.

Once they got into the cave, they thought that it will be cold and damp, but it was actually warm and cozy. The cave was set up with a big campfire to warm the place. A little further away was two smaller campfire for cooking and the one at those two campfire were Shakt himself. He was working on the two campfires with two pots on each. He then went to the folding table and starts cutting vegetables and meats.

The three little ones that he brought in first sat by the wall two yards away from big campfire on a blue towel with them being wrapped in a dark green and warm blanket. They each were holding a small plush Teddiursa toy. Pikachu and Lucario sat next to them to stay guard of them so that they wouldn't go near the fire and accidentally burn themselves. The other kids joins the little kids while Tommy went to the "supposedly" kitchen.

"Do you need help, Shakt?" Tommy asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." He continued being busy cutting the vegetables and meat. "So, what's your name?" Tommy was silent staring at him cook. "You've got to have a name. I can't keep calling you kid, can't I? That will be rude of me."

"I... I don't have a name." He replied. "All of us, don't have a name. Well, legal name, I mean."

"Then what do they called you?" He asked as he puts the meats into the first pot and let it boiled while he stirred fried the meat in the second pot. "I'm sure they called you something."

The young boy paused for a few seconds before answering. "Big brother. That's what they called me."

"Big brother, huh?" He smiled to the boy. "Alright, but if you can have any name in this world, what would it be?" He added the noodle into the second pot as he stirred the pot mixing it with sauce and seasoning. "Have you ever thought of one?"

"Do you always ask this many question?" The nameless boy whom we know as "Tommy" asked being on guard in case Shakt was a threat.

"Do you always have to be on your guard?" Shakt wiped the sweat from his forehead that was caused by the heat from the pot. "I understand that you have to be on your guard to protect those kids, but you don't have to be scare of me. I'm harmless, and I don't hurt kids, people and especially, Pokemon."

The ten years old boy stared at him silently as he studied the nineteen years old boy who was in front of him. He watched this man who claimed himself to be the "good" guy carefully put the veggies that he had cut into the first pot and gives it a good stirred after adding some seasoning into it. Should he trust this guy or not? What does he even know about this guy anyway? He is an interesting guy to be able to control and have so many strong Pokemon by his side. He was well-respected by his Pokemon. There's just this huge aura that brings goodness, happiness and kindness that draws you to him and make you feel safe, Maybe he wasn't so bad as he thinks. But he still couldn't let his guard down since he doesn't know anything about this guy.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The boy asked after taking minutes to reply back to him.

Shakt put the second pot onto the table by the cave wall after it was done. It was actually a pot of fried noodle with pork. "You don't have to trust me. Trust is not something to be given; it's something you earned. Just like my Pikachu here. When I first have it, he doesn't like me one bit. But after going through life and death together, he grown to trust in me and vice versa. He closed the lid for the pots and put Pokemon food into a bowl for Pikachu and Lucario. "Hey, can you help me set up the table? Tamara and Justin should be back in any minute now."

He slowly nodded and went to a box as he saw a pile of white plates and bowls along with utensils. How do they all of these stuff, he would never know and he doesn't want to know either. He pushed the other big folding and put it together to make room for everyone. He set up the table with twenty eight plates, bowls and cups. He helps Skakt filled in the bowls with soup and plates with fried noodle. The left over in a huge bowl and plate and was set it in the center of the table.

Tamara and Justin entered the cave all damped all over them. They went to the back and changed into a more comfortable clothing. They each had a white curtain covered themselves from each other and from the kids. Out came from behind the curtain, Tamara was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark gray sweatpants, and a black flip flop. Justin, on the other hand, wore a white long sleeves, black sweatpants, and his own flip flop. They joined the others on the table.

"Food looks good!" Justin exclaimed. "You're awesome, Shakt, as always." His attention turned to the footsteps that was heading toward the cave.

The three special agent shielded the kids while Lucario and Pikachu were in front of them on their guard to attack. But to their surprise, it was only Lance, the Kanto and Johto Champion and a member of the G-Men. He was wearing a black and red shirt with black cargo pants and military boots. He had a black cape on. When he saw his friends, he waved and smiled at them.

"Hello there." He said still waving his hand. "It's been awhile. Hi, guys!" He then noticed the kids. He smiled to them. "Hi, kids."

The children were in "awe" when they saw him. All of their eyes were in sparkle seeing one of their biggest idol right in front of them. It seemed like a dream to see one of the strongest man there in the same cave as them. This is a dream come true.

Lance walked in to the cave taking off his cape. "I came here to get out of the rain, but I didn't know you guys were in here." All of a sudden, his stomach growls. He laughs lightly. "Thanks a lot, Shakt! Your food makes me hungry, and I just ate couple hours ago too."

Justin puts an arm behind his friend's back and pulled him to the table. "Don't be a stranger, man. Come and join us. We are friends, aren't we? We all met through luck and Arceus."

Shakt rolled his eyes as he and his two Pokemon sweat dropped together. "Actually, you two only knew Lance through me and Pikachu."

"So you know Lance for a long time?" Tommy asked.

Shakt smiled and nodded. "For more than ten years. He's one of my best friend."

Lance joined them on the table while Shakt prepared another set of plate for him. After dinner, Tamara and Justin washed the dishes while Lance and Shakt guarded the cave entrance with Lucario and Pikachu by their sides while the kids went to sleep on the ground with nice and warm blankets covered them. The only one who hasn't slept is Tommy and he was helping Tamara and Justin drying up the dishes.

The Kanto/Johto Champion smiled at his friend. He hasn't seen his friend ever since they departed in Hoenn the time when Team Magma and Team Aqua fought to take control of Hoenn's two legendary Pokemon: Groudon and Kyogre using a red and blue orbs. A couple years later, he heard that Ash had disappeared after his long journey from Unova with Cilan, the Pokemon Connoisseur and Iris, the Dragon Master in training. He searched far and wide for his friend, but he was nowhere to be found. He even asked his buddies from the G-Men to help him with his search for his friend, but they still havent't found him.

It was not until five months ago when he went to Daimonz to watch the recruits take their exam to graduates as the new secret agents. Much to his surprise, Ash was one of the recruit who was taking the exam, but what shocked him the most was that Ash is using a different name instead of his real one. He tried to talk with his old friends, but he didn't get a chance with everyone disturbing him every time he tried. It was not until the exam was over with Ash being the only one to have the top score.

They talked during the graduation party that night and he finally understood why Ash left. He was very angry that why all of his friends suddenly decided to chose this time to betray him. And he especially do not understand why Ash was not even mad about what they had done to him. He was so calm and so mature about this handling this situation like a mature adult. He was not even letting out his anger and didn't mind what had just happened. He seemed to have forgiven and appreciated what they had done for him in the past. He seemed to be handling this well.

Shakt looked at his friends. He was curious as to how did Lance managed to find them. This part of the forest was a part of Team Rocket's area doing illegal business. And stopping Team Rocket's business is their jobs, not the G-Men. So why is Lance there in the middle of the forest? He seemed like he had a lot of free time. This doesn't seemed like the Lance that he knows.

"So what exactly are you doing here, Lance?" Shakt asked eyeing his his friend without blinking.

Lance gives a sheepishly smile. "What do you mean, Shakt?"

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying." He still kept his eyes on him. "You claimed you came here looking for shelter from the rain, but you're not a person to run from anything, especially from a little rain. You're looking for me, aren't you?"

Lance laughed hysterically rubbing the back of his neck."Okay. You've caught me." He puts his hands up in surrendr. "I guess being in the Pokemon Agency for too long really have changed you." He quickly turned his personality into a serious one. "I have a proposition for you that you cannot refuse." He smirked at his young friend.

"Do I have to guess it or are you going to spill it out?" Shakt leaned behind the wall and crossed his arms closed to his chest. "I rather not play guessing game as it was a completely waste of my time. We could be tracked here and be under attack. So I suggest you hurry up or else."

"So impatient." He paused and wondered how he should say that the kid that he once knew can accept what he was about to propose. "I've talked to the Kanto Elite Four not long ago after your graduation at the Pokemon Agency. All Four of them wants to retire, but we can't find any great candidates for it. And only the Kanto Champion can choose the new team of Elite Four."

"And that will be you, so why haven't you choose a new team yet?" Shakt asked wondering why someone with high connection and power from the government like him did not choose his new team and had to talk to him like this.

"I'm handing the Kanto Champion position to someone that I personally pick." He looked into Shakt's eyes as he said that sentence. It was a meaning that he was serious about this person that he picked. "Someone I trust. Some who has potential. And that person is you, Ash Ketchum." Once he said his name, he grinned like someone who has an evil plan. Shakt's eyes opened wide in shock at his words and was completely speechless about this. Lance closed his eyes with a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Not unless you think you're not ready for it."

"Ash Ketchum?" Tommy asked as he walked toward them after he was done drying the dishes for Tamara and Justin. "I thought your name is Shakt."

"My real name is Ash Ketchum, but I changed it a few years back by switching the letters around." Shakt replied.

"So what's going on?" Tamara asked as she stands between Lance and Tommy. She looked at Lance, but he was silent. She then turned to Shakt who sighed before answering.

"Lance wants me to take his place as the Kanto Champion."

"Yeah, but he's going to have to earn his way just like everybody else." Lance said as he turns to her. "That means..."

Shakt sighed again. "I have to recollect gym badges and enter the Indigo League again."

"Again?" Tommy repeated the words. He turned to Shakt and blinked confusedly at the young adult. "You've entered the Indigo League before?"

"When I was your age, yeah." He replied, not very excited about the old memories. "I made it to the Top 16. It's not that great of an accomplishment, but I did learn something."

"And what's that?" Tommy asked wanting to know more about this guy.

At first he doesn't trust this guy, but he seemed to have a very interesting life. Plus, he's very kind to them. He made them a great delicious dinner, one that they never had. When they were still in the orphanage, all they eat was a small piece of bred and water. He even shared his bred with the little ones just so they wouldn't starve. This Shakt or Ash, whatever his name is, was a complete mystery to him and he just want to know more. Something about him that can make him lower his guard and be connected to this mysterious man.

Shakt eyeing the kid as he too can tell the young boy was interested as well about what he was thinking and what he learned on his journey. He smiled to the boy with Pikachu crawling up to his shoulder and nuzzled him. "I learned that the world we lived in was a bigger place. There are more Pokemon and trainers that we haven't met. To be the best, you have to explore and take on a journey to see through everything. The more you learn, the exciting journey it gets." He rubbed the kid's hair. The kid didn't even moved a muscle or flinch at all. He didn't even get mad or swat his hands away. The kid was in his own little world thinking how fun it will be like to go on a journey on his own. "You're ten, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Shakt moved his hand away and put it in his pocket. "Would you like to take a journey with me?" The kid was speechless. "Right now, you kids are defenseless without our help. But if you guys went with us, you will be put in a safe home where you will have a roof over your head, food to eat and have fun playing with Pokemon. You will not have to be worry about Team Rocket ever again. And when you catch a lot of Pokemon, you can get have your Pokemon protect them."

"That sounds like fun, but-"

"The kids will be safe with the others that we saved." Justin said standing between the little boy and the rookie agent. "We have a lot of agent who will be protecting them and they will live in a comfortable home until your journey with Shakt is over." He turned to the rookie. "Have you decided to take the job, Shakt?"

"This is an opportunity that I cannot refuse." He puts his fist into the air. "And it's a good chance to pay a few old friends a visit too, but not visual contact, of course."

"Are you seriously still mad at them, Ash?" Lance asked who was still the only one to called him his real name. "It has been four years."

"No. I'm not mad, but I don't want to reveal myself right now." He rubbed Pikachu's ears making his partner go "Chaa!" "If I reveal myself now, then that means I came back without accomplishing my goal. That will makes me look like a failure."

Justin puts a fist on the young rookie's head. "You and your pride. At least visit your home. I'm sure your mother is worry sick."

"He's been gone for so long, of course his mother will be worry." She leans on the cave wall next to the Kanto/Johto Champion.

"Gengar!" Shakt called out the Ghost Pokemon who was flying over the kids to scare them in their sleep. He turned to the direction where the kids sleeps and glared at his ghost Pokemon. "Let them sleep and do not disturb them."

The Ghost Pokemon shrugged his shoulders and started muttering. "Gen-gen, Gengar gar gar!" If it was translated, it would mean "I'm only having some fun."

"If you keep pulling pranks like that, Gengar," He pulled out a red and white Pokeball from his pocket, "I'm going to put you back in your Pokeball." Gengar went to hid behind Lucario and calling Shakt being mean to him. "Calling me mean all you want, but you're a bully by pranking people." He walked outside once it stopped raining and guarded outside with Lucario and Pikachu by his sides.

Tommy went to sleep with the other kids on Tamara's order. Tamara and Justin work on a few ideas and make a few phone calls for transportation. They needed a bus and a place that had space that the Pokemon Agency can offer so he kids could stay together. Lance, on the other hand, watched over the kids and their sleeps and comfort them to make sure they don't have any nightmare.

The next day, a few secret agents from the Pokemon Agency drove a bus to the cave where they located the group. The kids got up early and and they helped the three agents packed up their stuffs. Lance took off on his Dragonite and promised to see them another day. The bus drove all the way to Saffron City and stopped in front of a huge mansion in a wealthy neighborhood. A man of the same age as Shakt wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a white pants and leather shoes. He was standing next to some maids and servants and a big blue turtle Pokemon.

He waved at them when they climbed out of the bus. He gives the agents each a handshake and welcomes all of them to his home. The maids and servants all bowed to the guests who will be staying in this big house. He bents down next to be on the kids' same level and smile at them. He gives them a warming welcome to his home.

"I'm Leo, and I'm the owner of this mansion. Come inside and makes yourself at home." He walked into the house and his guests followed.

Once again. the kids were "ahh" and "ooh" when hey saw the inside of his house. The wall was white, but the decoration was gold. Gold Chandelier, gold statues, picture frames, vases, everything. Do this guy has a thing for gold or something? Are they real gold or fake?

Still, he was nothing like they expected. They thought that since he was rich, he will be a bragger, arrogant, cocky, selfish, and mean. He will flash out his money and expensive car and things just because he was rich. That was just a stereotype thing when you don't actually know them, and you judge them by the cover not before reading the book first.

But this guy is different, he seemed like a very nice guy. He was very happy, too happy, and he also seemed like to be too much on sugar. He was friendly but too friendly to offer his beautiful home for the kids to stay in. Maybe this guy wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"You guys must be hungry from your long journey." He leads them to the dining room, which was revealed a lot of food on the table. The room was like a party with all this food for an army. "Come and eat, everyone!" He grabbed the kids and pushed them to the table. "Don't be shy. This is your home from now on. You can stay here as long as you like. There is no rules in this house, so feel free to do whatever you want."

"He's too happy. His mood will change once she gets here." Tamara smirked. "Those two cannot even last one minutes with each other."

Justin covered his mouth trying so hard not to laugh. "They will kill each other again." He burst out laughing. "I can't wait to see it."

Leo walked toward his friends as he sees that they were the only one who's not eating. "You guys are not eating?" He asked in concern. "You guys should eat something. It's not good for your health if you miss lunch."

"We'll eat in a bit." Justin replied. "Thanks though. When will Alissa come?"

"Pretty soon." He rest his hands behind his neck. "I hope, but again she's always late. Probably went shopping or something." Suddenly, he was hit on the head with a red clutch bag. "What the-" He turned around and saw a girl with the same age as him. She was wearing a red cardigan over a white shirt and a black short with black stocking and a brown boots. The look on both of their faces does not look happy. They look liked they want to rip each other's throat.

"Oh, my, Leo!" The girl said teasing him. "Still short-tempered as always." She moved her index finger left to right repeatedly. "You should learn how to talk nice like me."

"Why you lit-" He growled, but his mouth was quickly covered by Tamara's hand.

Her right hand was in her pockets while her left hand covered his mouth as it was the closest to him. Her had her eyes closed and did not make contact with him. "You might want to watch your words, Leo. There are kids here, remember." He nodded understanding that he shouldn't raised his voice as the kids doesn't know that sometimes he can be hot-headed. She removed her hand and opened her eyes as she looked at the young girl. "Hello, Alissa. It's been a while." She then noticed three people behind her friend: Two girls and a boy. "Nice to see you guys again." The new guests who came with the girl, Alissa, greeted her back. These three are Shakt's old traveling buddies from Kalos.

Shakt walked to the tallest girl of the three and kissed her on the cheeks. "It's nice to see you, Serena. Happy One Year Anniversary." He gives her a small wrapped box with a pink bow with yellow wrapping paper. She blushed as he gives her another kiss on the same cheeks. It has been five months that he had seen his girlfriend. The last time they saw each other was at his graduation party. He turned to the boy with a smile and shakes his hands. "It's been a long time, Clemont." He smiled next to the youngest of the group. "Bonnie."

The little girl wrapped her arms around his waist as she called his name. "We miss you, Shakt."

He also embraced her. "I miss you guys too." They pulled apart from the hug. "I have a little friend your age, Bonnie. I'm sure you and he will become good friends."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "He?"

Shakt pulled the little girl the table. The boy was sitting by the table with the kids, putting some food the kids plate for second. He touched the boy's shoulder, making the boy turned to look at who touched him. He saw his savior next to a girl his age.

"Bonnie, I like you to meet Tommy." Shakt said to his little old friend. "Tommy, this is my good little friend, Bonnie."

"Tommy?" The ten years old boy asked in confused. He knew he doesn't have a name, so why is he calling him "Tommy."

"You said you guys didn't have a name, so I'm giving you guys one." He pointed to each of them as he gives them a name he can think of. "Your name from now on is Tommy. His name is Charlie, Samantha, Lilly, Mathew, Danny, Silas, Angel..." He went on and on. Each kids were happy to have a name now.

The kid doesn't know what's going on, but he does know that this guy was nice enough to care about them, cook for them and protect them. He even make sure they stay together and not be separated from each other and finds them a good place to stay with someone they could trust. This had made the young boy respect him even more and wants to know more about this him. He finally made a friend too that someone introduced to him. Someone the same age as him. This was a day that he would never forget because this was when his life changed. The day when he decided to leave the kids for a while and go on a journey with Shakt because he knew that they will be in good hands. He knew he made the right choice.

Bonnie grabs Tommy's hand and and gives him a smile. "Let's be friends, Tommy."

And that's how they met. This quiet and aloof boy finally have a friends of the same age as him. She would always gives him a hug, too happy and energetic, and she would landed on him flat like a pancake. That is how their friendship goes.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

A big black moving truck parked on the side of the road, a half mile to Saffron City. There are four men who were next to the car. Two of them were helping each other putting gas to the car. One of them hold the gas tank while the other one tried to make sure the gas went safely into the car without spilling.

Both of them are in their mid thirties. The one holding the gas tank had an orange-colored hair, orange eyes, and chubby cheeks. He wore a blue and black striped collar shirt, olive green short and black slipper-like sandals. The other one had short black hair, golden eyes, and light dark skinned. He wore a white T shirt, black pants and and dark fray sandals.

The other two males were fixing the car engine. One of them went under the car to fix the bottom part while the other one fixed the top. The man who was fixing the top engine had beautiful long light green haired **(A/N: His hair color is similar to N from the anime. If you forgot who N is, he was a friend of Ash from the Unova Region. He helped Ash defeat Team Plasma. He looked similar to N, but he is not N, and they are not related.)** that was down all the way to his back that he has to tied it into a ponytail like Tamara's. He has beautiful green eyes and a very charming smile. He wore black tank top showing his muscles, red pants and a black tennis shoes. Lastly, the other one had silver white hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore an olive green tank top, black jeans short, and a white tennis shoes.

They're taking their time to fix the car and go home. They still had a long way and they had to tried to make it there before it gets dark. They do not want their master to be worry about them for coming home late. He should be on the plane coming home and they all had to be home on the same day and same time. They had a lot of work to do the next day.

"Sully! Kevin!" The green haired guy called to his two buddies with the gas tank. "I'm done here for a long time now! Are you two finish yet?"

"Three more seconds!" Sully whose full name is Sullivan but they called him Sully instead shouted back. "We're almost done!"

"Done!" The other man next to Sully. He was the one with the chubby cheeks, Kevin.

Alex, the one who tried to fix the engine under the car pulled himself out of there. "I'm done too." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Let's hurry home. Master should be back by now."

"How long until we get back home, Donny?" Kevin asked.

Donny who was the most beautiful and charming one of the group looked at the PokeTab on his hands. **(A/N: A PokeTab is like a tablet.)** The PokeTab is a new and very high tech device from the Kalos Region. Only the Kalos Region have those. It can be used like a computer and for anything. Map, video calling, shopping, television, to check out a tournament, the latest fashion, what was the most popular celebrity these days, anything you want to know.

"If we leave now, we will make it home by five hours." He answered.

Sully hold his stomach when it started growling. "Man, I'm hungry again." He turned to his friends. "Can we stop for lunch?"

"We can't!" Alex protested. "We got to get home." His stomach growled three seconds later. "Maybe some food will be nice."

"We ran out of ingredients anyway." Kevin said checking their bags. "No snacks either."

"We can stop by Splasharkle in Saffron City for a quick lunch, and then drove home." Donny calculated the time in his mind. "That will take us five hours and thirty minutes until we get home. Not bad."

"Splasharkle?" Sully put his fist in the air as he cheered. "OHHH YESS!"

They drove quickly to Saffron City and made it to the biggest and finest restaurant, Splasharkle owned by one of the member of the Kanto Elite Four, Leo. This restaurant is a rated as a ten stars. This restaurant is the only one that can make all kinds of food aorund the world. It has 10 floors and each floors has chefs. The three top floors were only for reserved and VIP only. Only most famous and important people can enter these floors. The other seven floors are for their most valuable customers who came to enjoy the food. This restaurant is the best and tourist only came to Saffron City to have a taste of Splasharkle's delicious food.

They were greeted with kindness once the staffs saw the four of them. They were taken to the eighth floor and were given delicious food for free considering the fact both of their bosses were friends. So, technically, they know each other.

Donny, charming as he is, was always flirting with the ladies and staffs. Sully, food loving friend of theirs, would always chow down all of the food. If they're not careful and save some food for themselves, he will eat it all and not caring to share any for them. Alex is always the one to put both Donny and Sully in check. Pretty much, Kevin is the normal one between them.

After their quick lunch, they were on the road again. Five hours later, they made it home exactly six, the same time their master and his guests arrive. They were only three minutes late before their master, but they did made it home and just in time for dinner. They still haven't forgotten that their master's little apprentice was good chef learning from both their master and Leo. They cannot wait to eat his food.

Shakt smiled after he saw them parked the truck in the driveway. They walked toward the front door with their bags. "How's your trip, guys?" He asked. "You didn't get lost, did you?"

"Nope! Not at all." All four of them said it at the same time.

"Don't just stand there." Tommy said walking back into the house. "Get inside before you guys catch a cold. Dinner is almost done, so go get a shower. Welcome home, everyone." He went back to the kitchen and started cooking.

The four of them smiled to each other as they saw the little guy walked away. He was a little cold to them sometime, and always lecturing them, but he was a good boy. He was the strongest Pokemon trainer out of all of them so they highly respected the kid. It's always great to return home having the boy making them a great feast.

 _"It's good to be home."_ This was the only thing in their mind. They all went inside and get their shower and get some rest. Tomorrow is another busy and the stuff they picked up need to be deliver.

* * *

The next day, the people of Pallet Town found Shakt jogging around the town with his faithful Pikachu; loyal Lucario; his only protege, Tommy; and the little cutie, Shinx. They were only doing their morning jog which it was always at five in the morning all the way to six. The citizens of Pallet Town will always greeted the young men with a polite smile and wave. They greeted back with a wave and hello and continued jogging.

Once they made it home, they took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to make breakfast together. Serena woke up thirty minutes later and starts making Poke Puff for the Pokemon. The four assistants woke up a little bit after Serena did, and starts helping her makes PokePuff and prepare breakfast for their Pokemon and wild Pokemon. Everybody else woke and got themselves ready and had breakfast together once breakfast was done.

After breakfast was done, the assistants cleaned up the table and washes the dishes. Shakt prepared their things for their trip tomorrow, and packed a few things that they're gonna need. He gives Tommy a list to go to the market and what they didn't have. The Kanto Elite Four and Lance left early after Breakfast and went to the Indigo Plateau to prepare things for Shakt and the other's arrival. Lance flew there on his Dragonite's back. The others drove there with the prizes that will be given to the winners and to those who participate.

The four assistants: Sully, Donny, Alex and Kevin took the truck that they drove yesterday to town where they would make their delivery. It was only a one location delivery, but the things they needed to delivery were a lot. They stopped outside of a small house that we're all to familiar of. The Ketchum's residence.

They pulled out the stuff that was wrapped in boxes and piled it to which person it belongs to who. There are four bike and each of them had an envelope and Pokeball. Sully, Kevin, and Alex do the organizing while Donny went to the door and rings the doorbell. To his surprise, the person who opens the door was not the owner of this house, but a very tall man. This guy is someone you can definitely recognize, considering the fact he was very famous in his city, Peltaburg City. He was none other than the gym leader of Peltaburg City, Norman.

"Yes?" He asked with a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"Hello." Donny greeted himself in a calm and soft tone. "My name is Donny, and I'm one the assistant of Shakt Etumch. These are my brothers, and Master Shakt's other assistants: Sully," the big guy waves at the gym leader, "Kevin," Kevin saluted to the man, "and Alex." Alex gives them a "V" signs. "If I'm not mistaken, Brock, May, Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan are here, right?"

"Yes, they are." He answered. "Is your master mad at us for trespassing yesterday? If he is, then I would like to apologize on behalf of everyone. We didn't mean to."

"Master Shakt understands, and he accepted your apology." Alex replied joining Donny's left side. "We're not here because of that. We're only here to deliver some things from Ash Ketchum."

The gym leader gasped once he heard they said Ash's name. Do they know him? Do they know where he is now? What about a way to contact him? No matter what he has to know. He has to ask to know where the kid who gave him an incredible match is.

"Do you know where Ash is?" He asked desperately. "Please tell me."

"We don't know where he is." Sully being the one to answer the man. "We were only to ask by our master to deliver these things to the kids. He said that they belong to Ash and wanted us to deliver them to his friends."

"Uh..." The gym leader sweat dropped. "Bikes and Pokeballs?" This is very confusing for him. Why would Ash delivered bikes to them and only four bikes?

"Please give it to them." Kevin handed over a box to the man. "They'll know what it means."

"We'll be taking our leave. Have a good day, sir." Donny bowed to the man in gentle manner. The four of them get into the truck and drove back to the mansion.

Once they left, Norman went to take a look at the bikes. It has only the girls' names on it. The small box that was in his hands has the boys' names on it. He knows that Ash owed May a bike because the first day they met, Pikachu barbecued her bike. But he still couldn't figured out why only the girls had a bike.

"Kids! Come out here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

All of the traveling buddies of Ash Ketchum came put of the house being followed by Delia, Caroline and Professor Oak. They all had a confused face as to why Norman called the kids. Are they in trouble?

"What's wrong, Dad?" May asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, sweetie, but Ash sends his hello." He said handing the box to Brock.

"Really?" His son was all excited and pumped up, but all of that exciting personality disappeared once he saw the gift.

"Ash got us each a bike." Misty muttered to herself. She is standing next to the bike that was almost identical to hers like the one that Pikachu and Ash electrocuted it long time ago. "Like the one he and Pikachu destroyed it."

May started tearing up and both of her eyes are covered in tears. She gives a small smile as she looked at the bike with her name on it. Just like Misty, it's similar to the one that was barbecued the first time she met both Ash and Pikachu. "He remembered. Does... this means... he forgive us?"

Misty opened her envelope and read what the letter said. As she read, she feels like she can hear Ash's voice speaking to her through his letter. _"Misty, you are the first friend that I'd made when I first started my journey. Throughout our travels together, we had a lot of disagreement, argument and up and downs, especially when we blamed each other for getting each other lost. But through all of that, it made only our friendship and bond grew stronger. We learned to rely and trust each other no matter what. I learned not to get on your bad side considering the fact that you have a temper than can rival to an Ursaring."_ She laughed and continued reading. _"But still, I'm glad to have a friend like you. I wish you the best with everything that is going around in your life. You are my best friend and I love you. See you at the Kanto World Cup Tournament!- Your dear friend, Ash Ketchum._

 _P.S. Here's the bike that I promised you that I will repay you in the past. I hope it's not too late."_ There was a thumbs up drawing there with a smiling face of Ash. Next to the head, there was a bubble quote saying "HEHE!" as a joke.

She smiled after reading the letter. She holds the letter closed to her heart with her eyes closed and a smile. "Oh, Ash!" A tears dripped from her eyes. "You remember. I'm so sorry," She begins to sob softly.

She saw the sticky note that was glued to the Pokeball. It said, _"Here's a Caterpie for you to remember me by."_ She growled and threw the Pokeball to the road. "VERY FUNNY, ASH KETCHUM! I HATE BUGS!" Once the Pokeball hit the ground, the Pokemon came out of it. Instead of a bug Pokemon, it was a Togekiss. It was holding a poster saying "Gotcha!" Her face turned into a red hot tomato in embarrassment. "That Ash!"

Suddenly, she was quickly hugged by Togekiss and lifted her up and gave her a twirl. "Hey! What are you doing?" She shouted. "Put me down!" The Pokemon obeyed her and nuzzled her saying its name happily. There's nothing to be happy about when a Pokemon just got yelled at, but it was still happy and cheerful. She looked into that Pokemon's beautiful eyes and she saw something. A connection, a bond, and trust, but she couldn't explain it. The only connection she has that was with a Pokemon that she once let go, and there's only one: Her Togetic. It has been a long time, and it could have evolved into a Togekiss. Her eyes was wide opened once she realized that this is her Togetic. It only just evolved.

"Togetic! I mean, Togekiss!" She cried and hugged her Pokemon. "I miss you so much! Welcome back, Togekiss!"

"Togekiss!" It hugged her back.

On the ground, the poster was lying on the ground with the back facing up. There was a few message on the back. _"I went to the Mirage Kingdom to bring back your Togetic for you. It has evolved into a beautiful Togekiss. Treasure it just like you used to. You two belong together. Take care of each other."_

May opened hers and started reading. _"May, when you and I first met, you had no idea what you were_ doing." She pouted and frowned. "I don't need you to remind me that." She continued reading. _"You didn't even like Pokemon, but you worked so hard to understand them. I'm glad to have met you and become some sort of a mentor for you. I began to realize that back then you don't even need my help at all. You could do things on your own. You do what you like and you can still survive on your own. I am so proud of you, May, and I just knew that you will be a greatest Pokemon Coordinator ever. You had become like a little sister to me that i never had, and I will always be there for you. I remember me and Pikachu owe you a bike. I hope you like it. I will be seeing you at the Kanto World Cup Tournament! - Your dear friend, Ash Ketchum._

 _P.S. I wish you and Drew the best."_ She blushed. "How did he even know?" She muttered that question to herself.

She also saw her Pokeball with a sticky notes. _"I brought a friend back to you. Treasure it with all your heart."_ She stared at the Pokeball in her hand. _"I wonder what Pokemon is it."_ She thought to herself. She threw the Pokeball and the Pokemon that came out of it was a blue and white Pokemon with fluffy white cotton around its body. It was an Altaria. It was also holding a poster saying _"Do this Pokemon looks familiar? You worked day and night taking care of this Pokemon. Do you remember who?"_

Her eyes opened wide and tears in her eyes. She remember. There was only one Pokemon that she befriended but couldn't keep it because it has to be with its family. A Swablu. It has been so many years now, and it has evolved into a beautiful Altaria. She would never have thought that Ash would go search far and wide just to look for her friend. Maybe he has forgiven them, but where is he?

Both Misty and May had read their letters and saw their Pokemon, and there's still two girls left who hasn't read theirs. There's still their Pokeballs that they haven't checked out what's inside. So what does theirs says? What's their Pokemon? Who knows?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Happy Halloween Day. This is a gift for my readers on Halloween Day. Sorry for taking so long. Consider this my apology for making you wait.**

 **This is the longest chapters that I had written. I hope it was worth your wait. The exciting part is in the next chapter. To be continued. Happy Halloween Day.**


End file.
